


Sight Unseen

by SageMcMae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bitchzine (aka Bazine Netal), F/M, Identity Reveal, Lawyer Ben Solo, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Love is Blind AU, Marriage Proposal, Minor Angst, Mostly Fluff, Mutual Pining, Rey Nobody, Soulmates, background rebelcaptain, feel-good fic, minor stormpilot, the love story they deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae
Summary: To find out if love is truly blind, Rey Niima gives up her job, her phone, and her fears. She enters an experiment in hopes of finding her soulmate and meets Ben. As the week goes by, Rey knows she’s found her other half. There’s only one problem. She’s never seen his face. All that changes when Ben proposes and Rey says yes. Now it’s time to meet her fiancee.A 'Love is Blind' Reylo AU.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 599
Kudos: 893





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hurt my ankle over the weekend and binged [Love is Blind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s2eBAFt3L_0) on Netflix while I had it propped up. So don't blame me. Blame Netflix for developing a show with a wall like the mirror in TLJ and giving me major Reylo vibes.
> 
> Thank you to my beta [SpaceWaffleHouseTM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWaffleHouseTM/pseuds/SpaceWaffleHouseTM).

__

_This has got to be the single dumbest thing I’ve ever done_ , Rey groaned inwardly, one hand bunched in the fabric of her dress and one hand poised over the doorknob. 

She heard the clicks of other doors in the hallway opening and closing. When Rey glanced up, she saw that she was alone. Ironic, considering it was that state which had propelled her into signing up for the experiment in the first place. 

The experiment was designed by the world-renowned neuroscientist, Leia Organa and her twin brother, a biochemist named Luke Skywalker. They were testing a theory on multiple levels. They believed that true love couldn’t be forged through online connections where the emotional element was second to the physical one. 

Their goal was to prove that love was blind by spending six weeks observing people falling in love and making the decision to get married. It was an aggressive timeline, like pushing fast-forward on life, but the more Rey read up on their work, the more intrigued she became.

The experiment was broken out into phases, starting with a week in the pods. The pods were essentially small rooms that were linked to a sister pod on the opposite side of a thin screen. Each room was soundproofed with the exception of that thin screen to allow the two people separated by it to communicate. While they were in the first phase, participants didn’t have access to the outside world— no social media, no cellphones, no distractions. Their sole purpose was to see if they bonded with anyone and, if so, determine if that bond was a love connection. 

The other phases were outlined to a similar degree, taking those who became couples through the process of re-entering their lives and testing their bond. If they made it to the end of the six-week experiment, they were given a choice: get married or say goodbye forever. It was daunting. 

Licking her lips, Rey tried to visualize leaving Takodana with a fiancée— walking out hand in hand, smiling goofily like in the brochure, and preparing to get married. 

_If only it were that easy._

Life wasn’t scripted like a fairytale. She’d faced reality at milestones throughout her entire life. The first and most memorable, being the day her parents left her on a playground in Jakku, Arizona. She’d waited there over a day, hiding out in the tunnel and slide until a social worker showed up. 

Abandonment was the root cause of Rey’s inability to open up. She had gone through life with walls up, barricading her heart so she could never be hurt again. The only problem with blocking everyone out was that it stopped her from finding happiness. 

Her friends, Finn and Poe, hadn’t understood why she wanted to do this. They were the only two people she had let into her life since her parents. Rey loved them and she knew they loved her, but it wasn’t enough. She felt incomplete. Every day the void grew deeper. When she heard about the experiment, Rey saw it as a sign and applied immediately. 

Poe hadn’t been pleased but it was nothing compared to his boyfriend’s reaction. Finn had been livid. He demanded that she withdraw her name. Rey didn’t. She knew he was worried but this was her life, her choice. Finn would come around eventually. He wanted her to have what she wanted out of life, even if he didn’t understand what that was. 

For years, she had rejected his offers to set her up on a blind date with one of his coworkers. She also vehemently opposed creating an online dating profile. Why would she trust someone who agreed to date her based on looks alone? 

The reason the experiment had appealed to her was that it took away all pretense, removed all distractions, and allowed the participants to focus on what mattered: the person inside. Rey wanted to fall in love and be loved in return. She wanted a real connection that could withstand any challenges life threw their way, one built on mutual trust and respect. A love like that couldn’t be found online. If Rey wanted someone genuine, she had to start with a solid foundation. 

It was a long-shot. She was taking a huge risk by quitting her job to be here. The practical-side of her was screaming while the emotional-side was full of hope. Rey was teetering between calling the whole thing off and jumping in headfirst. 

_I’ve already come this far_ , she reminded herself. 

Sighing, she pushed her skepticism aside and walked into the pod. 

The room was small, about the size of her loft apartment, with a couch in the center and end tables against each wall. One held an assortment of candies and snacks. Another had a jar of pens and a notebook. The third was actually a mini-fridge ticked with wine, liquor, and beer. The final one looked like a miniature vanity with a great oval mirror hung above it and dim lights on. 

Directly in front of the couch was a blue and purple LED screen that reminded her a bit of a waterfall. Rey glanced around, searching for speakers or any other devices she could use to communicate to the opposite position, where her first date was sitting. She didn’t see a single one. 

Confused, she walked over to the LED screen wondering if the colors would change if she pressed her hand to it. 

“Hello?” a deep voice called from the other side. 

Rey froze. The man’s timbre was deep and confident except for the slight waver. She wondered if he was as nervous as she was. 

“Hi,” she offered awkwardly. 

She couldn’t see the owner of the voice but immediately she began to imagine a face. He sounded strong. The depth made her envision someone tall, an important trait considering she was 5’7”. 

“Um, I’m Ben, by the way,” the voice introduced himself.

“Rey,” she offered, tucking her legs under her and settled into the couch. 

“Rey?” he drawled expectantly. 

“Just Rey.” 

“Okay, _just_ Rey,” he said with a chuckle. “So, uh, I guess we talk about ourselves?” 

She smiled. In an odd way, it made her feel better to know he was nervous too. “Should we start with our careers?” Rey suggested. 

“Lawyer,” he replied.

“Oh, don’t tell too many girls here that. They’ll propose based on your salary alone,” she warned, teasingly. 

“Noted.” 

“I’m a mechanic,” Rey told him. “Cars mostly, but I’m pretty good with motorcycles and I’ve done some work on a couple of small planes before.” 

Ben snorted. “My dad would propose to you based on that fact alone.” 

“Really? Is he here too?” There was no response. After a minute, Rey added, “That was a joke, Ben.”

“Right, right,” he responded, sounding somewhat diminished. 

“Do you like what you do?” Rey asked.

There was a sigh. “I’m good at it.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“It’s...not what I expected,” he admitted. “My boss is a difficult man to please and my coworkers are morons. I don’t know how they passed the bar.” 

“Why don’t you quit?” she suggested.

“I can’t do that,” Ben told her. “I’ve worked too hard to get where I am. I don’t want to throw all of that away.” 

Rey nodded. She understood. That was how she’d felt about quitting Plutt’s. Her job hadn’t been great but it was steady work that ensured she could pay her bills. After this, Rey wasn’t sure what she’d do. 

“Change is hard.” 

“I’ve been there for seven years. It’s gotten to the point where I don’t even have to think about it. I just do and...,” he trailed off. “Sorry. You probably don’t care about this.”

“No, tell me. Whatever you’re willing to share, I want to hear it,” Rey assured him, scooting off of the couch to sit on the floor. She wanted to be closer to him, even if he couldn’t see his face. 

“This is ridiculous,” he muttered with a groan. “I don’t normally talk this much.”

“To women?” Rey guessed.

“To anyone.”

“Is it more comfortable this way? With the wall?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Ben confessed. “I didn’t expect to feel so...”

“Safe?”

“Yeah.” 

“Yeah,” Rey agreed softly. “Me either.” 

There was a pause in the conversation. Rey wasn’t bothered by the silence. It allowed her to feel the shift in the atmosphere. There was an energy between them. 

It was Ben who broke the silence. When he spoke, his voice was quiet. “You’re easy to talk to.” 

“You too,” Rey returned. 

He chuckled again. She liked how his laugh sounded full and deep. Rey envisioned a wide smile accompanying it. 

“Is the accent real?” he inquired. 

“Yours or mine?” Rey answered his question with a question. 

“I don’t have an accent.”

“You do to me,” she insisted with a laugh. “And, yes, it’s real.” 

“I like it,” Ben told her. 

Rey beamed at the multicolored screen. She didn’t know this man, had been speaking to him for less than five minutes, but somehow she knew he meant it. His compliment was genuine. 

“Are you there?” 

“I’m here,” Rey confirmed, still smiling. 

“Good.” Ben let out a long breath. “Good,” he repeated. 

“Did you think I left?” 

“I figured I scared you,” he said sheepishly. “I tend to do that a lot.” 

“Why? Are you a scary person?” Rey asked.

“I’ve been told that, yes,” he admitted. 

“By who?” 

“My friends, my coworkers...even my family on occasion.” 

Rey’s smile fell away. His raw honesty was something she hadn’t expected. It felt too similar to the pain she still had in her heart, a scar that hadn’t fully healed. “Really? Your family? That’s...”

“Concerning?” he assumed. 

“Sad,” Rey corrected. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry you had to go through that, Ben.” 

She heard him take in a shuddering breath. He mumbled something inaudible. Rey licked her lips, feeling her throat tighten. She plucked at the fibers of the carpet, trying to distract herself from her emotions. 

“Um, Rey.” Ben cleared his throat. “Can I...I mean, would you want to do this again?” 

“Tomorrow?” she asked, hoping her voice didn’t crack. 

“Until tomorrow then.”

“Bye, Ben.” 

Slowly, Rey rose from the floor and went to the door. Even though she knew he wasn’t visible, Rey paused at the door, glancing over her shoulder. 

The LED screen remained unchanged, still varying between shades of blue and purple. There was no outline or silhouette for her to gauge his size or stature. She knew nothing about what he looked like, but appearances had never mattered to Rey. Ben was a delicate soul, one that she wanted to know more about. 

She hadn’t anticipated feeling an instant bond to a stranger, let alone one she met through the experiment. It was what she’d wanted, of course, but now that it was happening, Rey couldn’t believe how overwhelmed she was. It felt the way she imagined standing at the edge of a cliff would feel. 

Only time would tell if she was diving into the worst decision of her life or the best. 

* * *

The sun was setting on Takodana. Ben watched as the sky changed from light blue to brilliant hues of pink, orange, and blue. He was leaning on the deck railing, arms folded on the banister. It was quiet outside, unlike the noisy chatter in the kitchen. 

The others were busy comparing notes on the girls they’d dated throughout the day. Ben didn’t care to join in. His day hadn’t gone nearly as well as theirs had. At this rate, Ben would be lucky if even one of them requested him for a follow-up date. 

_I’m sorry you had to go through that, Ben._

He stiffened. The British girl, Just Rey, said she’d see him tomorrow. Ben wouldn’t hold his breath. Just because he’d felt something brewing between them didn’t mean she did. 

Rey sounded young. Youth brought a certain level of naïveté, something he’d long outgrown. She might see him once more but Ben doubted she’d continue to see him, especially when she spoke to the other women in her house. He hadn’t left any of the others with an appealing impression. 

“So, man, how was it?” 

Ben was startled out of his reverie by a hand clapping him on the back. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Cassian, one of his housemates, was holding up a shot of tequila for him to take. Ben declined. 

“I’m not the best with people,” Ben told him. 

“You don’t say,” Cassian replied sarcastically. He threw back the shot. 

Ben knew he was referring to their first night in the house. Of the fifteen men in the experiment, Ben was the most intimidating. It wasn’t entirely due to his height. The scowl permanently etched on his face was a clear warning sign to anyone in his vicinity. One member of the house hadn’t seen the red flag. 

Snap Wexley was overly confident and obnoxious. He’d boasted about how he would garner a proposal from every girl in the group, telling his roommates that he’d never disappointed a woman before. Ben has snorted. Considering Snap’s personality (and the fact he’d agreed to participate in the experiment), he disagreed. 

The other man hadn’t taken kindly to Ben’s response. He’d turned the focus of the conversation to Ben’s love life. When it came out that Ben was a thirty-year-old virgin, there had been howls of laughter, followed by unsolicited advice. Ben could have handled their antics. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t heard before. 

Then Snap touched on a sensitive subject. 

“It’s probably because of your ears. You could do a great Dumbo impression for kid’s parties.” 

Cassian and another guy named Bodhi had to hold Ben back. He’d lunged across the table to tackle Snap. 

“He deserved it,” Ben remarked to Cassian. 

“Yeah, but you don’t want to get thrown out before you meet your soulmate, do you?” Cassian pointed out. 

At this, Ben did roll his eyes. “You don’t honestly believe this is going to end in each of us finding the love of our lives and living happily ever after, do you?”

“ _Por supuesto que si_ ,” Cassian replied. “If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be here.” 

Ben didn’t have a response to the other man. Cassian was blessed with naturally good looks, a sultry voice, and an easy-going personality. If anyone here found a match, Cassian would. 

“And you?” 

“What about me?” Ben asked.

“Why are you here if you don’t believe in the experiment?” 

“Obligation,” Ben confessed. Cassian arched an eyebrow. “My last name is Solo.” 

“As in...?”

“Yep,” Ben confirmed. 

“ _Oh Dios mio_ ,” Cassian gasped. “Wait, shouldn’t you believe in this then? I mean, your own mother—.”

Ben cut him off. “Can we not talk about my family?” 

“Will you tell her?” Cassian asked.

“Tell who?” 

“Your girl, when you meet her, will you tell her who you are?” Cassian clarified.

Ben snorted. “Don’t worry. After today, no girl is going to want to date me again.” 

But even as he said it, Ben Solo found himself thinking of the girl with the British lit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Ben and Rey continue to get to know one another in the pods, but Ben's not the only one interested in Rey...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter! I really appreciate all of the feedback. 
> 
> The show (while I found the premise interesting) was a complete train wreck of dramatic proportions. If it's not your normal cup of tea, I don't recommend watching it. It's reality TV, which I think explains the type of shenanigans you can expect to witness.

The house was buzzing with excited energy. Rey took a seat off to the side of the kitchen, watching the others uncork multiple bottles of wine and gather up snacks. The whole “don’t kiss and tell” rule wasn’t in effect in this house. She wasn’t in the mood to join in their antics. 

Rey was still processing. She hadn’t dated before so having fifteen in a single day was staggering. She opened her notebook and flipped through the pages. Rey had picked it up on her second date with the intent of adding bullet points for each candidate to help her make her decision over the next few days. Each page she scanned was blank. 

After Ben, she’d made her way down the corridor, one pod at a time, meeting each of the remaining eligible men. Some of the conversations had been pleasant; others not so much. Regardless, not a single one made her feel the way her first date had. 

“What a day!” a girl collapsed onto the couch beside Rey. “I still can’t believe I’m here. Can you?” 

“Not really,” Rey admitted. 

Jyn Erso was a few years older than Rey with a well-established interior design business based out of Jedha. Jyn was assigned the same bedroom as Rey, which intimidated her at first. Jyn had her life figured out, was financially-stable, and had a rebellious flair that Rey envied. She was everything Rey wanted to be. 

They’d hit it off, which surprised Rey whose only friends were Finn and Poe. Jyn told Rey to own her story. She believed Rey was more powerful than she realized. 

“You’re a survivor,” she told Rey before they went into the pods. “And no matter what happens here, you’ll get through it. Remember that this is your journey. You choose how it will end.” 

As they sat together in the living room, Jyn tied her shoulder-length brown hair into a bun at the nape of her neck. “What did you think of today?” 

Rey held out her blank notebook. 

Jyn’s face fell. “Not a single one?” she asked, concerned. 

“I liked the first guy I met,” Rey told her. “Ben.”

“Ben?” Jyn repeated, eyes widening in surprise. “You’re kidding.” 

“You didn’t like him?” 

“Well...,” Jyn trailed off with a scoff and shook her head. “He was awkward.” 

“I think he was just nervous. All of us are, right? It’s a lot to wrap your head around.” 

“Not me. I know what I want. I’m here to find a husband, get married, white-picket-fence, and all that jazz,” Jyn stated candidly. 

Rey laughed. “White-picket-fence? You?”

“Figure of speech,” Jyn returned. “But okay, so you liked Ben. Care to share why?”

With a shrug, Rey closed her notebook. “I felt comfortable with him. He was easy to talk to.” 

“Really?” Jyn seemed skeptical. 

Rey’s brow creased. “You didn’t think he was nice?”

“Nope,” Jyn answered. “I thought he was weird. He kept asking me what I thought about Kylo Ren. At first, I assumed he was a big fan but it got a little creepy when he asked if I knew the man had an eight-pack.” 

Laughter bubbled up from Rey’s stomach. “You’re kidding.”

“No,” Jyn said, shaking her head. She held up a hand. “Scout’s honor, he asked me that.”

Rey couldn’t stop laughing. She didn’t think Jyn was lying but she couldn’t imagine Ben asking about something so bizarre. Jyn went on but none of her accounts aligned with the experience Rey had had with Ben. She decided that Jyn must have mistaken his appreciation for the author. 

No one had seen Kylo Ren in years. The popular mystery novelist hadn’t published a new work since Cloud City Publishing was acquired by Empire, Inc. Rey didn’t know much about the author but she did know his books. Each was masterfully written with complex characters who worked on multiple layers. They had been friends when she had none and the worlds he had created served as an escape. 

Considering what Ben has shared with her, Rey suspected he felt the same. 

“What about you?” Rey inquired. “Did you meet anyone you felt a connection to?” 

Jyn’s cheeks reddened. “A couple of guys but one stands out in my mind.”

“Which one?” Rey asked, leaning in. 

“Cassian,” Jyn confessed. “There’s something about his voice. The moment he said ‘hello’...I don’t know,” Jyn paused to laugh nervously, “I felt it.” She held out her arm. Rey saw it was covered with goosebumps. 

“Jyn, that’s great! Are you going to see him again tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, I’ve already written out my request,” she replied, reminding Rey that she needed to get her submission ready too.

An ear-piercing shriek interrupted their conversation. Both Rey and Jyn turned to peer over the couch into the kitchen. 

Bazine Netal was cackling over a fresh glass of Pinot Noir. Rey had not clicked with the severe-looking woman. Unlike Jyn, Bazine came hadn’t worked for anything she had. She was what Jyn referred to as a ‘trust-fund baby’. Rey gave Bazine a wide berth, not wanting to get in the way of her or her acrylic nails. They were as fake as the rest of her. 

“Most of these guys are marriage material but some of them...,” Bazine trailed off, rolling her eyes as she took a long sip of wine. 

“I liked Cassian,” one woman, Rey thought her name started with a ‘K’, remarked. She felt Jyn stiffen next to her.

“Don’t get any ideas, Blondie,” Bazine snarled. “He’s mine.” 

“Baz, it’s only the first day,” another girl cautioned, placing a reassuring hand on Bazine’s arm. 

“We only have six weeks until we get married,” Bazine snapped, yanking her arm free. 

“If you get married,” Jyn spoke up.

Fourteen pairs of eyes stared at her, though none as menacing as the glare Bazine threw her way. “Excuse me?” 

“You heard me,” Jyn said, shifting in her seat so she could meet Bazine’s stare. “There’s no guarantee that whoever you pick will go through with it once he sees the real you.” 

“I guarantee that you won’t be walking out of here with anyone,” Bazine sneered. “Who would want a flat-chested, no-name like you?” 

“Lucky for me they can’t see me, then, isn’t it?” Jyn said with a smirk. “Unfortunately for you, they will be able to hear what a bitch you are. No screen can hide that.” 

“Why, you little—.”

“Hello, ladies!” Bazine was cut off by Leia Organa sweeping into the room. “I hope you all had a wonderful first day.”

A chorus of ‘yes’s’ rang out. 

“Good. I’m here to collect your requests while Luke does the same for the gentlemen. Since it is still early in the experiment, we ask that you honor any requests you receive tomorrow, even if you didn’t request that person in return. First impressions aren’t always accurate. After tomorrow, we will only honor mutual requests,” Leia explained. 

She held out a small box and each woman approached her with slips of paper. Rey and Jyn left their spots on the couch to deposit their selections. Bazine made sure to elbow Jyn as she passed them. To her credit, Jyn didn’t slug the other woman, though Rey suspected she wanted to. 

“Rey, isn’t it?” Leia asked when she dropped a single slip of paper into the box.

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“Please, call me Leia. I see you’re only interested in one participant. Are you sure you don’t want to keep your options open? You won’t be able to meet anyone if you aren’t willing to open up.”

“I have opened up,” Rey insisted.

“To one person,” Leia pointed out. “When we interviewed you for this experiment, you told us you struggle with intimacy due to your past. The pods are an excellent way to get over that but you have to be open to trying.” 

“I appreciate what you’re saying but I know what I’m comfortable with and Ben is—.”

Leia’s expression changed immediately. “Ben?” 

“Yes, the person I’m requesting another date with,” Rey clarified. “He’s the only one who made me feel safe. Talking with him...it was comfortable. He understands.”

“Oh...isn’t that...,” Leia struggled to complete her thought. “Well, good.” She cleared her throat, blinking. Rey noticed her eyes had gone misty. “I’m glad you feel that way. And, of course, I wouldn’t ask you to put yourself in a position you weren’t comfortable with.”

“Thank you.”

“Have a goodnight, Rey. You’ll keep me updated on how things go?” Leia asked hopefully. “For the experiment,” she added quickly. 

“Of course,” Rey agreed. “I know you’re looking forward to how the results will impact your research.” 

“Yes, exactly,” Leia said, beaming. Her eyes were watery again. “Please excuse me. I need to review the requests with my brother so we can prepare the schedule for tomorrow.” 

With that, she left the girls’ house. 

Rey went to her room, needing a break from the drama of the kitchen. As she laid on her bed, she wondered what Ben was doing and if perhaps he was thinking of her too. 

* * *

Ben paced the pod nervously. Even after his uncle’s speech last night on first impressions, he’d only been interested in one girl. His heart had jumped into his throat when he got up for breakfast to find she’d also requested him. 

Knowing he wasn’t alone in this— whatever _this_ was —gave him the push he needed to continue with the experiment. Ben was still skeptical but it was hard to discount the method. His family was correct. Removing the outside elements made it easier to focus on similar experiences, shared values, and understanding who the other person was. He only hoped he didn’t screw it up.

After Rey, Ben hadn’t been able to stop shaking. He hadn’t meant to start babbling about his job or how much he loathed working for Snoke. Those were thoughts he kept hidden behind his mask. Ben would sooner return to high school than admit his mistake to his parents. They’d never understood his need to strike out on his own. 

After his failed writing career, they’d tried convincing him to join the family business. Ben didn’t want to be a scientist. He had no interest in studying people. He’d been subjected to their cruelty for years. All he wanted was to be left alone to write but that was no longer an option. 

Ben hadn’t forgiven his parents for not stepping in to prevent his uncle’s publishing house from being acquired. They’d fought about it for weeks. In the end, Ben stormed out. He hadn’t been home since. 

The first time he’d spoken to his mother in almost seven years had been last week she told him she needed a favor. One of the participants had dropped out last minute and she needed him in Takodana or their experiment would be canceled. 

He still wasn’t sure why he agreed. Ben told Cassian it was family obligation but the truth was he missed his mother. Seeing her yesterday, made him regret not visiting sooner. He promised to be at Thanksgiving this year. She told him that she would add two place settings— one for him and the other for his new wife. Ben saw it as a joke but he was starting to hope she was right. 

Just then, he heard a door open on the other side. 

“Rey?”

“Ben?” 

The relief in his voice was instantaneous and he felt his face heat up. “Hi.”

“How are you?” Rey asked through the wall. 

“Okay. How are you? Did you have a good first night?” 

He heard rustling and he tried to picture what she looked like, curled up on a couch similar to his own, staring at the LED panel separating them. “It was _interesting,_ ” she told him. 

“Interesting how?”

“Some of the other women here are hard for me to relate to. The things they value and the things they are worried about aren’t on my radar,” Rey explained. “They are catty. One is already trying to put my roommate down and some of the others are trying to stake their claim on certain guys. It hasn’t even been twenty-four hours yet!”

Rey sounded upset. Ben pursed his lips. He knew she couldn’t be referring to him. The only date request he’d received was from her. His stomach twisted unpleasantly. He wondered how many requests she’d gotten this morning. Distractedly, he rose from the couch to make himself a whiskey neat. Ben was already imagining how Snap would mock him if he was excused from the experiment early because none of the girls wanted to date him. 

“It’s so juvenile,” Rey continued with a sigh. “I feel like I’m back in high school. If I had known this was how it would be, I don’t think I would have signed up. It brings up a lot of bad memories.”

Ben froze, the glass tumbler in his hand poised on his lower lip. He set the drink down and turned to face the wall. “You didn’t like high school?”

“I liked the school part,” Rey said. He heard fabric rustling again. “I didn’t enjoy the social aspect. Being a new student is never easy. Add to that the fact that my voice was different and I only owned hand-me-downs. It didn’t take long for people to land on an opinion. And it wasn’t a flattering one.” 

“Mine wasn’t either,” Ben confessed, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the screen. He forgot about his whiskey as he stared at the changing colors in front of him. “When you’re six-foot-two and weigh one-hundred and eighty pounds, you tend to be awkward. People land on nicknames pretty quick.”

“Worse than sand rat?” 

Ben’s hands balled into fists at his sides. “Someone called you that?” 

Her voice was detached as she spoke. “I guess it’s better than the alternatives, which were backwater trash and garbage girl.”

“Assholes,” Ben spat. 

“What did they call you?” 

“Gonzo, Big Bird,….Dumbo,” he added, thinking of Snap. 

“Wankers,” Rey cursed. “You know what I think?” 

“What?” 

“I think they were jealous of you,” she told him, her voice growing stronger. “You towered over them and that probably made them feel inferior so they tried to level the playing field by bringing you down.”

“I never thought of it that way,” he admitted. 

“Doesn’t mean it was okay for them to do it,” Rey insisted. “They are still a bunch of prats that deserve a swift kick in the behind.” 

Ben laughed. There was conviction in her voice. He did not doubt that if he gave her the names and addresses of his former tormentors, Rey would track them down and deliver. What didn’t make sense was how quickly she rose to defend him when she hadn’t protected herself. 

“Did you confront your bullies?” he asked. 

“No, I was too afraid of my foster father. When he wasn’t happy with me, I didn’t get—.” She abruptly cut herself off. 

Ben felt his chest tighten. He was clenching his hands so tight that he could feel his nails digging into his palms. He had a sickening feeling that he already knew the answer but it didn’t stop him from asking, “Didn’t get what, Rey?” 

Her answer was so soft he almost didn’t catch it. “Fed.”

A surge of rage shot through him. Ben turned to throw a punch into the sofa. It rocked on its feet, loud enough to alert Rey.

“What was that?”

“I stubbed my toe on the couch,” Ben lied.

“Are you okay?” was her immediate response. “Should I see if one of the assistants has any ice?” 

His face burned. Ben could almost hear his father chuckling in his memory, _Women always figure out the truth. Always._

“Uh, no, don’t worry about it. I’ll be fine,” he assured her. 

“Really? It sounded bad.” 

Ben winced. He had to get his temper under control. “I’m good. Promise.” 

“Okay, if you’re sure,” Rey replied tentatively. 

“I am,” Ben confirmed. “I’m more worried about you.” 

“Me?” She sounded surprised. 

“Yeah, those women in your house sound terrible. I feel like I should sneak over there and steal you out the window,” Ben told her.

Rey started to laugh and he relaxed. She sounded carefree again. “You’re really going for the romantic vibe, huh?” 

“That depends...is it working?”

“Absolutely.” 

Ben’s cheeks hurt from his hard he was grinning. “Good.”

They lapsed into silence for a moment while Ben considered how angry his mother would be if he followed through on his plan. 

“Hey, Ben, can I ask you something?”

“Anything.” 

“Do you think— hypothetically speaking —could you see us walking out of here together? Would you...want that?” 

_More than anything_ , he thought. 

“Hypothetically speaking?” he asked instead. 

“Right,” Rey answered hastily. “Completely hypothetical. I mean, we just met and that’s kind of the point of this whole experiment, but it only works if both people are—.”

“Rey?”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. There aren’t any hypotheticals for me.” 

“Me either.” 

They swapped stories about growing up. Rey told him about how she’d taught herself how to fix things, working her way up from radios and toasters to dirt bikes and eventually cars. Ben spoke about flying with his dad, one of his favorite childhood memories. Rey let him know how excited she was to leave Jakku. It was the first time she’d left the city since she arrived in the States. 

When Ben shared that he had a chocolate lab named Chewie at home, Rey squealed. She asked for pictures, only for him to remind her that they didn’t have access to their phones. “When we walk out of here together, you’ll get a chance to meet him,” Ben promised. 

Before she could reply, there was a knock on her door. He heard a muffled voice telling her that she was late for her next date. 

“Ben, I’m sorry. I have to go. See you tomorrow?”

“Sure, Sunshine,” he told her, even if his chest felt like it was cracking open. 

“Sunshine,” she repeated. “I like it.” 

_I like you_ , he thought as he heard her walk out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Rey has her second date of the day and Ben pulls a romantic gesture...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind words and support. I appreciate you going on this silly, ridiculous journey with me. 
> 
> Also, I don't normally update as quickly as I've been with this fic but this idea has consumed me. For those who read [Crossfire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773172/chapters/54417226), don't worry. Chapter 4 will be up on Sunday/Monday.

Rey sighed as she walked away from Ben’s pod to her second appointment. She wanted to honor Leia’s request but Rey had no interest in speaking with Snap again. The man reminded her of Bazine, putting up a front instead of being honest about who he was. Had Luke given him the same advice Leia shared with Rey?

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you,” the assistant apologized as they walked down the corridor together. 

“It’s fine,” Rey told the woman, even though it was a lie. It wasn’t her fault that Snap requested Rey.

“For what it’s worth, I respect your courage for going through with this. The dating world is so complicated.” 

Rey gave the girl a small smile. “Did you apply?”

“No! Omigosh, I couldn’t,” she cried, frantically shaking her head, her cheeks darkening. “Not that there’s anything wrong with it,” she quickly added. “But my boss runs this experiment so it feels...”

“Awkward?” Rey supplied.

“Exactly!” They laughed and then the assistant held out her hand. “I’m Rose, by the way.” 

“Rey Niima.”

“This is you.” Rose indicated the door to their right. “Good luck.” 

“Thanks,” Rey mumbled with an eye roll. 

“Hey.” Rose grabbed her arm before Rey could enter. “Just between us, Ben’s a good guy.”

Rey’s smile returned. “He's the best.”

“I know I’m supposed to be impartial in all of this, but I hope you two prove Leia’s theory,” Rose told her.

“Me too.” 

With that, Rey walked into the pod. As soon as the door shut behind her, Rey’s smile fell away. 

“Hey Britain,” Snap called from his side. 

Rey groaned inwardly. _Here we go..._

“Hello.”

“You don’t sound too happy to be here. Didn’t you miss me?” he asked arrogantly. 

“You requested me,” Rey reminded him. 

“Yeah and I was a little hurt you didn’t request me back. I thought we were vibing.”

She dropped herself onto the couch, glaring at the LED screen separating them. He was lucky the wall was there. Rey was itching for a fight after hearing how Ben was mistreated in the past. She could see Snap acting like that in high school. 

When Rey didn’t respond, Snap spoke again. “I saw you requested Ben.” 

She stiffened. 

“Between us, Britain, you’re better off with me. He’s hasn’t grown into his ears yet and he’s got a temper,” Snap warned. “You can do better.” 

Rey jumped to her feet."Ben is better. He's genuine, compassionate, and beautiful. I don't have to see him to know that. Just like I don't have to see you to know that you're fake. I have no interest in someone who can't be honest with me. You may think it's funny to strip my identity down to my country of origin but to me it isn't funny. Did you know that I had to leave England because I'm an orphan? Did you know that I was forced out of my country because my parents abandoned me? Tell me, does that sound like a joke to you?"

He didn't respond, which only irritated her further.

“Did you ever consider that I’m here to make a real connection? Looks aren’t everything, Snap. For all you know, I could have warts and a crooked nose. You are making assumptions based on my voice and it ends today.”

Furious, she stomped toward the door. 

“Rey?” 

Her hand was on the doorknob but the next sound she heard made her pause. Was he crying? 

“I’m—I’m sorry. I don’t know what I say things like that. Maybe it’s because I’m afraid of rejection. I figure if I make everything a joke instead of confronting reality, it will be easier to deal with,” Snap explained. “It’s not an excuse— I just —I’m sorry I upset you.” 

Rey hesitated, unsure if this was a ploy to make her stay or genuine. The heavy breathing and congested voice sounded real. She turned back around, arms crossed over her chest. 

“Listen, Snap, because I’m only going to say this once,” Rey began. “This experiment was designed to help people like you and I find our soulmates. If we can’t be honest in here, protected from the judgment of society and free of distractions, then we aren’t going to be successful anywhere. If you want to find someone real who is going to love you for you, drop the act. Talk to her about something meaningful, even if it scares you. I think of you show your true colors, you’ll have a better chance of meeting someone.”

“You think so?” 

“Yes.”

“Would you—.”

“No,” Rey cut him off. “But let me be clear, it’s not because I don’t like the real you. I don’t know the real you. And even if I did, it wouldn’t matter because I’m interested in Ben.” 

“Okay,” Snap said slowly, clearing his throat. 

“I hope you find what you’re looking for,” Rey told him.

“Thanks, Rey.” 

“Bye, Snap.” 

Rey left the pods with a smile on her face, and anticipation thrumming in her veins. 

* * *

Ben stared at the lines in his notebook. He hadn’t written a single word in years but today he had an outpouring of inspiration. There was no mystery as to why. As his pen raced across a page, Ben chewed on his lower lip. He wanted to capture the scene the way he saw it in his mind’s eye before he lost it. 

“There,” he said, leaning back. “Done.”

“Finally.” Cassian startled Ben as he entered the room. “You’ve been at it for hours. What are you writing? Love notes for your girl?” 

Ben pursed his lips. “Not exactly.” 

His style of writing had never been overly romantic. He chose to focus on building up suspense and detailed fight sequences. None of his main characters had a love interest, mainly because Ben didn’t have enough experience to articulate it on paper. 

“So what are you doing?” Cassian asked, trying to peer over Ben’s shoulder. 

He snapped his notebook shut. “I needed to get some thoughts out on paper. What are you doing in here?” 

Cassian roomed with Bodhi across the hall. Ben was paired up with Mitaka, a meek man nearly a full head shorter than him. Ben hadn’t gotten more than a ‘hello’ out of his roommate since they moved in. Like most people, Mitaka was afraid of him. 

“Just came in to see how your day was. How were your dates?” Cassian asked.

“Date,” Ben corrected. “Good, I guess, but then she left for another one.”

“So?”

“So,” Ben drawled, “That means I can’t be the only one who she’s considering.” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Cassian returned with a smirk. 

Ben stared at him. “What do you mean? What do you know?” 

Cassian grinned, sliding his hands into his pockets. “Only that Snap’s date with her didn’t go so well.” Ben arched a brow. “Apparently, she told him off.” 

“She did _what_?”

Cassian chuckled. “I thought you’d like that.” 

Ben scrambled to get up from his desk, heading for the kitchen with Cassian following behind. He arrived in time to catch the tail-end of Snap’s story. 

“And then she told me she’s not interested because she—,” he paused, noticing Ben and Cassian at the end of the hallway, “wants to be with Ben.” 

Every man in the house turned to look at him. Ben felt his palms grow sweaty and his cheeks redden. 

“I’ve never met anyone quite like her. She's real, you know?” Snap shook his head, chuckling softly to himself. He downed what was left of his beer and walked out of the kitchen. “You’re a lucky man,” Snap told Ben. He patted him on the shoulder and excused himself for the evening. 

Ben could only stare after him in disbelief. For the first time since they’d moved in together, Snap didn’t make his blood boil. In fact, Ben almost felt sorry for him. _Almost._ Rey must have done a number on him. To think she’d done it for him— walking-disaster Ben Solo —was almost more than he could take. 

Ignoring the rest of his housemates, Ben went to search for the nearest assistant. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

When Rey entered her pod the next morning, Ben was already waiting for her. “Hey, Sunshine.” 

“Hi,” she said, unable to keep the smile from her voice. “How are you today?” 

“Good. I have a surprise for you,” he replied. “There should be a box in the room with you. Do you see it?” 

Rey glanced around excitedly. Sure enough, there was a beige box situated where the candy dish normally sat. It was wrapped in twine and was about the size of a shoebox. Intrigued, Rey grabbed it and sat it in her lap while she positioned herself on the floor in front of the LED screen. 

“What’s this?” 

“Why don’t you find out?” Ben suggested.

She didn’t need any further prompting. Rey pulled the twine free and lifted the lid off. Inside, nestled in a bed of crinkle paper, were gifts. A note card was laid on top. It read _Hey Sunshine_. 

Her chest burst full of warmth. “Ben! What did you do?” 

“I may have bribed one of the assistants to go shopping for me,” he confessed. “Did you open it yet?” 

“I’m starting to,” she informed him as she opened the card. In beautiful calligraphy, Ben had written her a message. 

_Rey,_

_I didn’t come here to find love. I came out of obligation for my family armed with skepticism. I’ve worn a mask for so long I was beginning to forget the man I was beneath it._

_Somehow you saw through that. I feel like you know me better than anyone else in my life and I can’t imagine my life without you._

_You’ve given me so much. I want to give you all of me. Since the assistant wouldn’t let me send myself to you, I’m sending a few things to hold you over until we meet._

_For every time I couldn’t hug you, there is cocoa to bring you comfort. For every night I can’t sleep by your side and you feel the darkness closing in, there is a candle to light your way. For every rough day I can’t smooth over, there is a bar of goat’s milk soap. For every moment I couldn’t kiss you, there is chapstick. And, finally, for every sweet moment we shared, there are cookies._

_When I arrived, I didn’t believe in this experiment. I’ve never been so happy to be so wrong._

_Yours,  
Ben _

Tears welled in her eyes. She struggled to swallow as she reached for the first item. It was a mug stuffed with hot cocoa packets and the word ‘hug’ inscribed on it. The other items were as described, but it was the cookies that broke her. 

There were two. One was shaped like an ice cream cone and the other a heart. The frosting on the ice cream-shaped cookie was green to go with the lettering on the heart that read, _We’re mint to be_.

She put the box down, holding her face as she cried. 

“Rey?” 

She couldn’t answer him, too overwhelmed by emotion to speak. There was movement on the other side as he tried to get closer. 

“Sunshine, you’re scaring me. Are you alright?” 

“Y-yes, I’m alright,” Rey managed. “I....” her throat tightened but she pushed through. “Ben, I love you.” 

She heard him gasp. 

“And not because of the gifts, as touching as they are. I love you for you, for how you make me feel when I’m with you, and how happy you make me. These past few days have been a rollercoaster but through it all, you’ve been my constant. You’re what I think about as I fall asleep at night and my first priority when I wake up. I don’t want to leave here without you,” Rey told him. 

She stood up and approached the LED screen to place her hand against it. 

“Ben, will you—.”

“Stop!”

Rey backed away, retracting her hand slightly. “What?” 

“I should have known you’d beat me to it,” he said, chuckling. 

She felt relief course through her. 

“There was one other thing the assistant wouldn’t let me send you,” Ben confessed. Rey held her breath as she heard him move on the opposite side. “Rey, since the first day we met, you showed me how wrong I was about this process. Will you continue to prove me wrong for the rest of my days? Rey Niima will you be my wife?” 

She was sobbing, hugging herself as she nodded. “Yes, I will.” 

He let out a long exhale. “I love you.” 

“I love you, Ben.” 

“I’m going to take care of you. You’ll never have to be alone again,” he promised. 

“Neither will you.” 

They both took a moment, simply reveling in their joint decision. It was a huge step, one Rey hadn’t anticipated making so soon, but time moved differently here. For the last three days, her sole focus had been finding her soulmate. Now that she had, everything else didn’t seem quite as important. Rey finally felt like she belonged somewhere, as long as that somewhere was with Ben. 

“So, I guess I’ll see you in a bit then? I mean, for real this time,” he said nervously.

“I can’t wait,” Rey told him. “It’s unfair that we’ve had to wait this long. Can’t we just do it now? The way I feel right now, I could probably bust through this wall.” 

Ben laughed. “I don’t think Mo— erm, Leia would be too happy about that.”

“I guess not,” Rey admitted, not catching his slip-up. 

“Don’t worry, Sunshine. Once I get you in my arms, I’m never letting you go.” 

“Promise?”

“Promise. From here on out, I belong to you and you belong to me.”

“Okay, well I guess I’ll go back to the house and get ready. I don’t want to waste another second. See you soon?” Rey prompted. 

“I’ll be counting down the minutes,” Ben replied. 

“Love you.”

“I love you, Sunshine.” 

Rey was so giddy she practically glided into the house. 

Kaydel and Jess were sitting at the kitchen island, eating and chatting, while Jyn lounged on the couch paging absently through a magazine. 

“Rey!” Kaydel noticed her dreamy expression first. “Did you just...?”

“Yeah.” Rey beamed happily. “Ben proposed. I’m just here to pack up my things and get ready to meet him.” 

“Oh my God!” screamed Jess, jumping off her barstool to hug Rey. “Girl, I’m so happy for you!” 

“Rey!” Kaydel gushed, joining in on the hug. 

“Move aside, ladies, self-proclaimed best friend coming through.” Jyn playfully shoved the others aside to hug Rey. As she drew back, she asked, “He’s the man you want? You’re happy?”

“I love him,” Rey stated confidently. “I feel like I’ve found the missing piece of myself.” 

Jyn’s eyes glistened. “Well, then, let’s get you ready to meet your man.” 

Before Rey could object, Jyn was ushering her toward their room with Kaydel and Jess following close behind with bottles of champagne. She’d never had girlfriends before. This experiment had brought her love in more ways than one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Up next:** Ben and Rey meet for the first time and leave the experiment compound...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the proposal came quickly. If you remember, Rey shipped herself to the First Order in a matter of day (DAYS!!!!!). So space babies' timing is canon-compliant (sorta). Also, I'm loving the guesses on who will end up with who between the remaining girls/guys.

“Are you nervous?” Cassian asked as Ben checked his tie in the mirror. 

“Wouldn’t you be?” Ben shot back. 

Bodhi elbowed Cassian. “Let the man breathe.”

Ben cursed. He kept messing up the knot. His hands were shaking and he was sweating through his shirt. He wondered if he had time to change. 

“Here, brother, let me.” Bodhi moved forward. Within seconds he had the tie knotted and hanging straight. “There. Picture perfect.”

“How’s your mom handling the news?” Cassian inquired. 

“I don’t know. I’ve been avoiding her,” Ben confessed. “Knowing her, she’s probably got a ten-year plan mapped out already, including the name of our firstborn.” 

Cassian and Bodhi chuckled. 

“At least, she’s excited. My mother doesn’t understand why I’m doing this. She’s already written the whole thing off as a mistake,” Bodhi shared. 

“You’re not the only one, _amigo_ ,” Cassian said. “ _Mi Madre_ has been praying every day that I will find the one and get married but when I told her about this experiment, she shook her fist at me and told me to go pray for my soul.”

Ben and Bodhi stared at him. Cassian shrugged. “She’s getting more dramatic with age.” 

“I hope that isn’t contagious,” Ben muttered. “My family is dramatic enough.” 

“Can I see the ring?” Bodhi asked.

Carefully, he pulled the box out of his pocket. Both Bodhi and Cassian leaned in as Ben lifted the lid to reveal the heirloom. 

The diamond-encrusted band with the square cut centerpiece had been his grandmother Padme’s engagement ring. Leia had kept it locked up for decades. It was the only thing she had of her birth mother. Ben had only seen it once when he was a boy when his mother spoke about the parents she never knew. 

Yesterday, when Ben had tracked down Rose Tico, one of his mother’s assistants, she’d relayed his request to Leia. Within a matter of minutes, the ring was in his possession. Ben didn’t know how his mother had known he’d need it and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. Either way, he had the ring. Now all that was left was to get the girl. 

Cassian whistled and Bodhi swore. “Well, that’s it. We’re doomed. Solo is going to upstage us all,” Cassian declared. Others in the house started to congregate around him, trying to peek at what he held in his hands. 

“T-That’s a nice r-ring, Ben,” Mitaka congratulated him, appearing out of nowhere. 

Ben thanked his roommate. 

“Who would have thought you’d be the first to leave?” Snap commented, joining the growing crowd. 

Cassian glanced at Ben then at the other man warily. 

Snap extended his hand. “Good luck, man. I mean it. I hope you two make it down the aisle.” 

Ben shook Snap’s hand, gripping it a bit tighter than necessary. “We will.” 

“Right,” Snap said, massaging his palm as soon as Ben released him. 

There was a knock on the front door. Everyone turned to see Luke enter the house. He didn’t so much as offer a greeting to them. He simply said, “Ben, it’s time.” 

“See you on the other side.” Bodhi gave him a mock salute. 

“Go get her,” Cassian prompted supportively. 

Ben nodded, thanking them before following Luke out of the house toward the pod building. 

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” his uncle asked.

“Not at all,” Ben replied, running his thumb over the ring box anxiously. 

“This isn’t just an experiment, you know. This is someone’s life,” Luke reminded him. 

Ben came to a halt. “You don’t think I’m serious?”

“Are you?”

“Of course I am,” he snapped, eyes narrowing. “You think I would propose to someone just to— _what?_ —spite my mother? You? Make a mockery of your work?”

“You’re angry,” Luke observed. 

“I’m about to propose and you’re telling me it’s not genuine. Damn right, I’m angry,” Ben snarled. “Rey is the only one who has ever accepted me for me. She listens. She cares. I’m not going to jeopardize that over some family drama that you started.”

Luke’s surly expression softened and then he smiled. “I’m glad you finally learned.”

“Excuse me?”

“Love is complicated,” Luke clarified, continuing toward the building. Ben moved to keep up with him. “It doesn’t always make sense and it never plays by the rules but it’s the most powerful force in this world. When you find it, you fight to keep it.”

“What are you saying?”

“You may not understand why we didn’t bail Lando out but it had nothing to do with your decision to be a writer,” Luke explained. “Han’s health was deteriorating. He didn’t want to see anyone about it because he didn’t want anyone to know, so your mother hired a team to tend to him at the house. Between keeping up appearances and ensuring he was recovering, she didn’t have the funds to save the publishing house.”

Ben stared. “Why didn’t she tell me?” 

“You may recall that you left in a hurry that day,” Luke commented. 

“My career was over,” Ben pointed out. “I was twenty-three, trying to make it on my own without the Skywalker name— something you never did —and suddenly, everything was gone— just like that. I didn’t have any prospects. Then Snoke approached me and—.”

“And you never thought that had anything to do with you being a Skywalker?” Luke interrupted with a knowing look.

“I wanted to stand on my own,” Ben argued. “I didn’t want to stare down a microscope all day.” 

“That’s not what I do at—.”

“You know what I mean,” Ben cut him off with a huff. 

They lapsed into silence as they approached the pods. Ben’s anger was replaced by anxiety. Luke noticed the change and paused by the entrance. 

“For what it’s worth, I’m proud of you,” he told his nephew. “You set out to chart your own course and you were successful.” 

Ben started to object but Luke held up a hand to stop him. “What you see as a failure, I see as a learning experience. The faults of others aren’t a reflection of you. Your ability to find another option and follow through with your decision shows integrity, Ben. If you show the same dedication to your relationship, your marriage will be sound. Now, I’ve kept you long enough. Go finish what you started.” 

“Thanks, Uncle Luke.” Ben began to step inside, then changed his trajectory to hug his uncle. “I’m sorry.” 

“Me too.” Luke patted him on the back, his voice rough. Clearing his throat, he added. “You better get in there or your mother will have both our heads. She’s been waiting for this day for a long time.”

* * *

Rey fidgeted nervously. Rose had told her to wait and that Ben would be in soon. Judging by how all the ice had melted in her glass of water, Rey knew soon was long gone. She chewed on her lower lip. Was he having second thoughts? 

It had only been three days. The more Rey thought about it, the crazier this all seemed. How could she know this was it for her? How could anyone? Love was a leap of faith. It was putting all of yourself out on the line and hoping the other person didn’t let you fall alone. 

Ben promised she wasn’t alone in this. Rey had to trust that he had meant it. 

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and froze. The girl staring back wasn’t the grease-stained mechanic from Jakku Rey normally saw. The woman in front of her was fresh-faced and glowing in her gown. It was a stark contrast like night and day which was ironic considering that was how Rey felt. 

Before the experiment, she’d been a closed-off loner. Meeting Ben had changed her. Rey opened up, feeling an instant connection to him as if he was the missing piece of her, the part that had finally come home. 

Maybe she was crazy. Maybe this would end in disaster and she’d return to Jakku to hear Finn say, “I told you so.” But a little voice inside told her that wasn’t true because deep down, Rey believed in Ben and what they had together. 

Someone knocked on the door. “Rey?” Rose peeked into the room. “Are you ready?” 

Rey nodded. 

Rose stepped back. In walked the largest man Rey had ever seen. 

She suspected Ben would be tall. Given the timbre of his voice, his size was appropriate. Still, Rey hadn’t expected him to be quite so broad. He was large in every sense of the word. She could understand why he had told her people often were afraid of him. Ben had a very intimidating presence. 

“It’s you,” he breathed, staring at her with a mixture of shock and pure adoration. 

Rey didn’t notice Rose excuse herself from the room. She didn’t hear the door shut. The only thing Rey was aware of was her soulmate standing before her.

He had raven hair with a healthy shine that looked soft enough to touch. And she desperately wanted to. In comparison, his skin was pale. Moles broke up the smooth surface, decorating his flesh the way stars dotted the night sky. His eyes weren’t quite as dark as his hair. Rey could see hints of cinnamon and caramel in them, adding depth to the color which changed with the shift of light. 

She couldn’t believe he was real. She couldn’t believe he was hers. 

“Ben.” His name rolled off her lips in one simple syllable. It appeared to break the trance and propelled her forward. She framed his face between both hands and stared at him. “You’re beautiful.” 

He closed his eyes, head lowering as he exhaled in a half-laugh, half-relieved sigh. His hands came to rest overtop her own. 

“You’re gorgeous...on the inside and out. I can’t believe you said yes,” Ben spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. “Can I kiss you?”

Rey nodded. 

His plush lips were soft and warm as they spotted against her own. It felt natural, coming together after all they had shared. It felt as if they’d done it a hundred times before and would do it a hundred times again. Rey hoped they would. 

Ben drew back, his eyes searching her face as if seeking her approval. Rey beamed up at him. 

“I’m glad you’re not disappointed,” he told her. 

Rey let her hands slip from his face to his shoulders. Her head tilted curiously. “What would I have to be disappointed about?”

“I know I’m not handsome like the other guys here and—.”

She gently pinched his lips shut. “Don’t you dare say another word,” Rey chided. “You aren’t going to talk bad about yourself and hide behind your mask. That’s in the past. Agreed?” 

Ben nodded. 

“I’m going to let go now, alright?” 

Another nod.

She withdrew her hands and Ben surged forward. He looped his arms around her waist and stole her breath away with a devastating kiss. Rey could feel his hunger, his desperation, and his joy. 

Even with heels, their height difference had her arching backward and him hunched over. Rey tried to rise to her tiptoes to make it easier for both of them. Ben, catching on, shifted his hands lower and hoisted her up in his arms. Rey wound her arms around his neck, grabbing hold as he carried her over to the couch. 

“Better?” he asked when they were seated. He kept her close with her back against his chest and his arms draped around her midsection. 

“Perfect,” Rey answered, leaning into him. 

Ben rooted around in his pocket before removing a small box. He opened it and reached for her left hand. 

“Rey.” He pressed a kiss to her temple as he slid the engagement band onto her ring finger. “Will you leave here with me, brave the real world with me, and build a life with me?” 

She turned to smile at him over her shoulder. “I will.”

Ben cupped her face in one massive hand, brushing his thumb along the curve of her jaw. “I love you.” 

“I love you, Ben...,” she trailed off, eyes going wide. “Ben!”

“What is it?”

“Your name,” Rey gasped, embarrassed. “I never asked what your last name is.”

“Solo,” he told her with a smirk. “You weren’t worried about what your name would be once we’re married?”

“No. I’ve never really had a name. Niima was just what they assigned to me,” she explained, eyes lowering to the floor. 

“Hey, look at me,” Ben urged. Rey swallowed and glanced up. “That’s in the past, agreed?” he echoed her earlier claim. She nodded, feeling a wave of warmth wash over her. 

This was why she’d fallen so quickly. Ben’s capacity to love her, despite her broken pieces, was unparalleled. He saw the cracks. Instead of ignoring the darkness, he acknowledged it was a part of her. Ben made her feel precious. 

Rey turned so she could curl up along his broad chest, closing her eyes to savor this moment. Inside their bubble, nothing else mattered. The people they’d been before, the lives they’d had before would cease to exist. A new beginning was blooming, rooted in their emotional connection. With time and care, it would grow. 

Outside the compound, the real world awaited them, ready to test the bond they’d made during the experiment. The thought should have scared her but Rey found she wasn’t afraid. 

Someone cared for her. Someone thought she was valuable. Someone _loved_ her. And what was more, Rey loved him. 

“Now that we’re official,” Ben began. “We should talk about where we’re going to live. Luke suggested finding a new place, one we could make our own so we both feel comfortable as opposed to moving into either one of our places.”

“Where do you currently live?” Rey inquired, finding that she didn’t know the answer. For all their talking, they hadn’t covered the basics. 

If Ben thought that was a problem, he didn’t let on. He’d taken to rubbing circles on her back, enjoying their closeness. “Coruscant,” he answered. “I have an apartment a few blocks from work but it’s mainly there so I can shower and sleep.”

“My lease is up next month,” Rey informed him, “but I don’t think you want to move to Jakku.” 

“How far is your commute?” Ben inquired. “We can find somewhere in the middle to begin our search.”

“Um...,” Rey trailed off, biting her lower lip.

“What is it, Sunshine?”

“I quit my job to enter this experiment,” she confessed. “But I’ll get another one,” she added quickly. “I didn’t say he’s because you’re a hot-shot lawyer and I expect you to take care of me. I can take care of myself. I will start looking as soon as we—.”

“Rey.”

“—leave and I’m sure some of my past customers will serve as references if I ask them. I could—.”

“Rey, stop.” Ben pinched her lips closed, mimicking her earlier gesture. “Did you like your old job?” She shook her head, staring at him. “Do you want to work? And don’t say yes just because you think that is what I want to hear. What I want to hear is that you’re happy. Honesty, remember?”

He removed his fingers from her lips and Rey spoke. “I want to work. I enjoy fixing things; it gives me satisfaction like I’ve cracked a particularly difficult riddle.”

“Then I think I can help,” Ben returned with a smile. “Remember when I joked about my dad proposing? Well, that may have been an exaggeration but he is serious about finding a skilled mechanic to help him out.”

“And that won’t be weird for you? Or him?”

“Why would it be?”

Rey shrugged. “I wasn’t sure how your parents would feel about me— _us_ —since this isn’t the typical way people meet,” she explained.

“I can tell you with absolute certainty that my mother will love you and, like I said before, if you know your way around an engine, my father will welcome you with open arms.”

“Where is his business located?”

“Chandrila,” Ben answered.

Rey felt her smile slip. Directly in between Chandrila and Coruscant was the lake country. It was a popular summer tourist destination with steep property values. There was no way she’d be able to afford to live there.

“My aunt Amilyn lives in Naboo but she’s on doing a circuit abroad,” Ben said. Rey raised an eyebrow. "She's a motivational speaker. Tough love is her specialty," he explained. “I’m sure she wouldn’t mind us staying in the guest room for a few days. We could contact a realtor and walk-through the properties for sale.”

Rey stared at the ring on her hand. She hadn’t noticed the size of the diamond or the encrusted band earlier. The ring hadn’t mattered in comparison to Ben’s words. He could have presented her with a piece of twine for all she cared. The ring was meant as a symbol, not as a deciding factor.

However, gazing at it now, Rey felt her insecurities rise up. How could this man— this perfect, beautiful man with a successful career, supportive family, and compassionate heart —want her? Her bank account only had a couple hundred dollars in it. She was an unemployed orphan with nothing to give him in return. She was nobody.

“Not to me.”

Rey jolted, belatedly realizing she’d been muttering out loud.

“You’ve already given me all I need,” Ben told her. “You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on when Ben will finally reveal *who* he is? And how Rey will react?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this chapter but tbh I'm struggling with writing this story in general.

Ben wasn’t sure what was more nerve-wracking, walking out of the compound while his mother held back tears (and an urge to hug him), or arriving at his apartment. 

Rey hadn’t let go of his hand since they’d met except for when she climbed into his car. As they stood outside his place, she smiled up at him, eager to see what his space looked like. He could count the number of times a woman had been to his place on one hand— _hell, on one finger_ —because the only time had been a mistake. The girl had been looking for her Grub Hub delivery address one floor below. Case and point, Ben was anxious. 

He tried to remember if he’d stowed away all his dirty laundry (probably) or if he’d put the toilet seat down (most likely no). Every little detail suddenly seemed like a reason to send Rey running but Ben couldn’t keep her out in the hall forever. With a nervous gulp, he let her inside. 

Rey glided past him, her sneakers squeaking as she turned to glance at him. She tugged on his hand, expectantly. “Coming?” 

Ben followed her inside, pausing to lock the door before he began the tour. “Living room, kitchen, laundry room, spare bedroom, home office, bathroom, master bedroom,” he announced as they strolled around.

“You have a lot of space,” Rey commented, gazing around. She noticed a picture of his dog sitting on the end table. “Where’s Chewie?” 

“He’s at a boarding kennel,” Ben explained, noting how her expression changed. “I wasn’t sure how long I’d be away. We can go pick him up together if you want.”

“I’d like that. I can’t wait to meet him,” she replied, beaming at the picture. 

“I’m sure the feeling’s mutual,” Ben assured her. 

She set the frame down and continued, taking in everything with the awe of a child in a candy store. Ben loved the way her hazel eyes lit up at the simplest things, such as the succulents he’d lined his window with. It had been a futile attempt to break up the monotone color scheme of his apartment. 

“I always wanted one of these,” Rey told him. “They’re resilient. Even though Jakku is a wasteland, I could have kept them alive.” 

“They sound like you,” Ben returned. She threw him a grin over her shoulder. He felt warmth bloom in his chest. “We can have as many as you want when we find a place to live,” he promised. 

“I’d love a garden,” Rey confessed. “All I’ve seen is the desert sand. I’d like to surround myself with blues and greens.” 

“Then you’ll love Naboo,” Ben said with a chuckle. “Which reminds me, I need to call my aunt.” He dug into his pocket for his cell, but Rey caught his wrist. 

“Ben?”

“What is it, Sunshine?”

Her answer was hesitant. “I don’t want to live in Naboo.” 

“Okay,” Ben drawled, studying how her lips turned down. “Are you worried about the cost?” Rey’s cheeks reddened. “I already told you—.”

“I want to be equals,” she interrupted him. 

“We are equals, Rey. We—.”

“No.” She shook her head stubbornly. “I’m unemployed and from Jakku. You’re a lawyer with a penthouse apartment and—.”

“And none of it matters to me,” Ben cut her off, grabbing her face, and forcing her to look at him. “You know what matters? _You._ You and Chewie. Everything else— I could take it or leave it, but you two are non-negotiable.” 

“Really?” Rey started to smile as she stared up at him. 

“Really.” He leaned down, sealing his confirmation with a kiss. 

As he drew back, Rey asked, “How did I get so lucky?” 

“I was about to ask you the same thing,” Ben said, grinning. 

He could get used to this— having her here, seeing her warm smile, holding her close. It was everything he’d ever wanted. Having someone to share his space with— share his life with —and it was the one thing he never believed he could have. The long hours he worked, the weight of his family name, and his tumultuous tempter were all reasons why having a significant other shouldn’t work. Next to Rey, those things didn’t seem important.

Ben had promised to never let her go. He wanted to take care of her the way she deserved. He imagined cooking her breakfast, going for walks after dinner together with Chewie, and, eventually, a couple of raven-haired, freckled-faced kids running around. It was daunting and simultaneously exciting. As he thought about taking his first steps toward their future, Ben realized they would need to do more than select a place to live. For starters, his fridge was empty. 

“Alright,” he started, sliding his hands down her arms to her waist. “Naboo is out. We could discuss other options while we do something easier: grocery shopping.” 

Rey laughed. “You think grocery shopping is easy?”

“It’s got to be easier than picking a place to live,” Ben countered.

“Touché,” Rey agreed, “but you’ve never been shopping with me before.”

“I’m willing to learn.”

“Me too.” 

They walked out of the apartment hand in hand. 

* * *

Rey’s version of the word difficult and Ben’s version of it was extremely different. 

When she told him grocery shopping with her would be a challenge, Rey meant because she had trouble picking between items. On her minimum wage paycheck, she’d only been able to afford the essentials. If Rey did manage to work overtime, the extra dollars went to a treat— singular —and therein lied the real problem: What to pick? 

Ben didn’t share her financial struggles. He strolled through each aisle, casually asking what brand she preferred as if she knew the difference. When she didn’t make a selection, Ben chose his favorite and they went to the next item on the list. Rey was convinced whatever he picked would be fine. Food was food. 

While they meandered around the store, they talked about things. She followed Ben’s suggestion to take baby steps in their decision-making process. They started with easy questions: where to live until they found a place of their own (his apartment), when to get her stuff from the loft (anytime), and when to introduce her to his family (Sunday dinner). 

The harder questions came as they entered the frozen food section. Ben wanted to know when he could meet Poe and Finn. He asked if either of them would be giving her away on the day of their wedding. Considering their reactions to the experiment, Rey doubted it. The idea of walking alone, of having no one sitting on her side that day made her chest hurt. 

She thought of calling Jyn, Kaydel, and Jess but realized she couldn’t. They were still at the compound. Rey wouldn’t be able to contact them until they either left with a match or called it quits. She felt cut-off, alienated from the life she once had and unsure about the new life she’d chosen. It was like being caught between a doorway with one foot in and one foot out. 

Rey couldn’t tell if she was shivering because of the chill or confronting emotions she’d rather not discuss in a public setting. 

“Here.” 

She glanced up from the floor to find Ben shrugging out of his jacket. It was enormous but he managed to tuck her inside. He kept an arm around her when he finished, turning her toward the wall of options. 

“So, what’s your poison?” 

Rey’s uncertainty waned. Before her looked an entire section of ice cream and frozen novelties. She pressed her hands against the glass, unable to curb her interest. These treats had never been on her budget. She couldn’t decide. 

“You look like a mint chocolate chip kinda girl,” Ben said, winking at her as he opened the door to retrieve a carton of ice cream. 

“Is it good?” 

He scoffed. “Is it good? Oh, Sunshine, I’m about to rock your world.” Rey giggled, no longer thinking about ice cream. Ben caught on a moment later, flushing scarlet. “Um...the ice cream, I mean. The ice cream is going to, uh...” he trailed off scratching the back of his neck nervously. 

“Rock my world?” Rey offered with a sly smile. 

She watched the color of his cheeks darken and his eyes dart everywhere except her face. Other girls may have found Ben awkward but Rey found his reactions refreshing. He wasn’t trying to be anyone but himself. So what if he was easy to tease? That only made him more endearing to her. 

“I think I’ll try this,” Rey told him, purposefully reaching across him to grab a carton of birthday cake. 

Ben’s face soured. “It’s pure sugar.” 

“And yours isn’t?” 

“Mine has mint, which freshens your breath and is good for digestive health,” he argued. 

Rey plucked the container of mint chocolate chip from him, scanning the ingredients. “Nice try. The only mint this has in it is redistilled mint oil which is essentially just sugar.” She shoved the carton back at him with a smug grin. 

“Fine, you can have your multicolored nightmare,” he relented, feigning annoyance. “But know that I’ll get you to turn, one way or another.”

“Maybe it will be you who turns,” Rey shot back. 

“This may be a dealbreaker,” Ben said, sighing dramatically. 

“Well, it was nice while it lasted,” Rey played along as they approached the checkout lane. 

“Yeah, it was,” Ben agreed. “Oh well, so much for that. Back to the drawing board.” 

He helped her load up the conveyor belt and Rey had to fight to keep a straight face. When they both burst out laughing, the cashier rolled his eyes at them, muttering something about ‘damn kids’ under his breath. 

They mocked him while they packed up Ben’s car, each trying to beat the other with their impersonation of his exasperated gesture. By the time they pulled into the kennel's parking lot, Rey’s sides were sore from laughing so hard. 

“Ready to meet the man of the house?” Ben quipped.

Rey answered by exiting the car and beating him to the entrance. 

She’d never had a pet but Poe had a cat named Bebe whom Finn had unofficially adopted when they moved in together. Bebe was a Calico with sweet disposition unless you forgot to feed him. Then the claws came out. Rey never begrudged him for that. She understood all too well. 

While she followed Ben back to Chewie’s enclosure, Rey wondered how different having a dog would be. The lab’s sheer size alone would require some getting used to. Bebe tended to sleep on her lap, a concept that would require some finagling on her part if Chewie wanted to do the same. She started to worry if the lab would crush her but the second she saw him, all her fears vanished. 

Chewie sat obediently by the door, his tail brushing along the door at a frantic pace as he waited to be released. He glanced at her briefly before focusing all his attention on his owner.

“Hey, fuzzball,” Ben greeted him lovingly. “Ready to go?”

The dog barked excitedly. 

“Okay,” Ben said, chuckling as he undid the locks, “but you need to stay down because Rey— _Rey!_ ”

No sooner had Ben let Chewie out than the chocolate lab leaped onto her, knocking her to the floor. Rey’s back hit the cold concrete, forcing her breath from her lungs. An immense weight was pinned to her body. She was aware of Ben yelling but the words were drowned out by Chewie’s enthusiastic tongue. Rey couldn’t find it in herself to be mad. 

She’d never had anyone— or thing —love her as unconditionally as this dog did. Chewie didn’t even know her but he was happy to see her. Rey knew that without a doubt she was a dog person. 

“You big doofus. That’s no way to treat a lady,” Ben chided, hauling Chewie off of her. “Are you alright?”

“He’s great!” Rey cried, reaching out for the lab. Chewie was straining against Ben’s hold trying to get her, tail wagging uncontrollably. “Come here, boy.” 

Hesitantly, Ben let Chewie free and the lab collided with Rey once more, showering her with kisses. She was prepared this time, propping herself up and wrapping her arms around him, partially to hug Chewie and partially to keep him from knocking her over. 

“Who’s a good boy?” she asked, scratching behind his ears.

Ben stared at them shaking his head. “I see how it is. Guess I’m chopped liver now that you got yourself a pretty lady, huh?” he muttered to his dog. 

“Oh, Ben, don’t be jealous,” Rey said as Chewie rolled over so she could give him a belly rub. “He still loves you. He just loves me more.”

“Thanks,” Ben responded flatly but Rey saw his lips twitch upward. 

“Should we head home?” she asked. 

This time, he didn’t hide his smile.

* * *

They decided they’d travel to Jakku the following day to give both Rey and a Chewie time to settle in. 

As soon as they arrived at the apartment, Chewie went around, inspecting his home. Rey helped Ben unload their grocery haul, taking the pantry while he placed items in the fridge. By the time they finished, Chewie was stuck to Rey like a shadow. 

“He likes me,” Rey commented with joy as she pet the lab. 

Ben watched the two, pleased they were both acclimating so well to the change. For three years it had been him and Chewie, two bachelors keeping each other company. Introducing Rey was like throwing Mentos into a bottle of Coke and waiting for it to explode. He expected everything to change instantly. 

It didn’t. 

The only point Rey seemed to care about was the location of their future home. In regards to all other decisions, things flowed effortlessly. She hadn’t been a die-hard Pepsi fan or demand that he only eat Utz brand pretzels. She hadn’t batted an eyelash when he realized he forgot to put the toilet seat down. She didn’t complain when he got a work call and excused himself into the office. None of his bad habits appeared to bother her. 

If Rey had any bad habits, Ben had yet to discover them. She didn’t sing in the shower or cover his countertop with a million age-defying products. She kept her few belongings confined to a single spot in his closet, neatly folded and out of the way. She offered to help with chores. Ben was struggling to find a fault with her. 

As she crawled around the floor playing tug of war with Chewie, Ben could see it. A life with Rey would include nights curled up on the couch, eating ice cream out of the container as they vented about their days. He could picture them walking Chewie in the park, enjoying fresh air and sunshine. He saw her laughing at his father’s terrible jokes while surrounded by his family for Sunday dinners. It was all coming together, like the elements of a story— their story. 

The urge to write overtook him. He went to the office and sat down at his desk with a pen in hand. Despite the advances in modern technology, Ben always preferred the feel of pen to paper. Watching his words take shape on the page gave him a sense of validation. He could see the inspiration turn into something tangible, something real. 

The ink flowed as easily as his words, covering the page. He flipped to a new one, continuing as if in a trance. Ben could hear their voices, see their faces becoming clearer in his mind. New characters, new adventures, and new paths developed as he conquered another page. 

He rode the high of creation, not stopping until Rey’s voice broke through the haze. She called out to him by name. 

Ben glanced up, a bit dazed from the rush. “Hmmmm?”

“What are you doing in here?” she asked from the doorway. 

The answer slipped from his lips, “Writing.” 

Her eyes lit up and she approached him. “Can I read it?” 

“It’s not done,” Ben told her, torn between desiring her praise and wanting to perfect it before Rey saw it. 

“What is it? Another letter?”

“A story,” he answered.

“You’re writing a book?” Rey questioned, looking delighted. “What’s it about?”

“I’m still figuring that out,” Ben admitted. 

“Jyn mentioned you were a fan of Kylo Ren but I didn’t realize you were a writer too,” she told him. “Have you ever met him?”

“You could say that,” he replied, staring past her at his shelf. 

Rey followed his eye-line to titles. She scanned the spikes of the books, starting at the first run in English through the international copies that had been developed for Mandarin, Spanish, Italian, German, and French. Her eyes widened in realization. She drew back to face him. “You’re Kylo Ren.”

“Was.” Ben rubbed his neck sheepishly. “That was years ago.”

“What happened?” she asked, scanning his collected works. “Why did you stop?”

“My publisher went bankrupt,” he explained.

“Why didn’t you find another?” Rey inquired, a pleading look in her eyes. “I loved your books. I’ve read every single one. The worlds you created took me away from my foster father. The characters you gave life were my friends. I wanted more...dozens more.”

Ben’s chest ached upon hearing her sincerity. “I lost my voice after my publisher— my uncle,” he corrected, “lost his business. I had to give up my creativity to pay the bills and resorted to my degree.”

“That’s why you work for Snoke,” Rey said, piecing it together. He nodded. “Even though you hate it?”

“I’d hate being dependent on my family more,” Ben confessed. “Even though I was young, I didn’t want to be just a Skywalker. I wanted to be my own person, separate from the success associated with my family name.”

He recognized his mistake too late. 

Rey’s brow creased. “Skywalker? As in...”

“Luke’s my uncle,” he admitted. 

“So then Leia is your—.”

“— mother,” he finished for her. 

She stared at him as if she was seeing him for the first time. Ben held his breath, waiting for her to react. He expected any number of outcomes starting with the best-case scenario (Rey laughing in his face and not believing him) to the worst (her screaming at him and walking out of his life forever). She didn’t do either. Rey sunk into the nearest chair, eyes unfocused as she lowered her gaze to the floor. 

Ben dropped to his knees, sliding across the floor to kneel at her side. “Rey, say something.” 

“Is this…,” her voice cracked and she shook her head, blinking. “Are you part of her team?” 

It took him a moment to understand what she was asking. “No, no of course not,” he answered hastily.

“When you said you were here because of your family obligation…” Rey prompted. 

“One of the participants dropped out at the last minute and my mom asked me to fill in for her. That’s all. I wasn’t even aware of what I was agreeing to until I arrived at the compound. Then I met you and....,” Ben trailed off trying to get a read on her, but Rey had closed herself off. “And it was the best decision of my life.” 

“So why did you lie to me?”

“I didn’t lie to you about my family name,” he said pointedly. 

Rey raised her eyes to scan his face before she asked, “But you did lie to me?”

“Yes,” Ben admitted, “but not about what you think. The day I said I stubbed my toe, I actually punched the couch.” 

Her eyes went wide. “What? Why?”

“I was angry.”

“About what?” 

“About you. About how you were treated,” he explained. “It made me think of what I went through, which was irritating but not nearly as upsetting as hearing about your experience.” 

Rey mulled over his words for a moment, brow creased and lips pursed. “Is that normal? You punching things when you’re angry?” 

Ben chewed on the inside of his mouth. She’d backed him into a corner. If he lied, Rey wouldn’t trust him and their relationship would be on the rocks until it fell apart. If he told her the truth, she’d be scared of him. Neither option was favorable. 

“I’m working on how I deal with my emotions,” Ben answered. 

She took a moment to study him. After a moment, she gave him a small nod. Ben reached up to take her hands in his, smiling hopefully. Rey licked her lips and slowly pulled her hands free from his grasp. “I think I need some time.”

Ben shifted backward, her disappointed expression cutting right through him. It took him a moment to catch his breath and another to decide what to do next. Eventually, he straightened up. “I’ll take Chewie for a walk,” he decided out loud. “Um, I guess text me if you want anything specific for dinner. I can pick up take-out on our way home.”

“I’m not hungry,” Rey replied. 

“Alright,” Ben said with a nod, trying to keep his voice was wavering. “Then I guess I’ll see you in a bit.” 

He waited until he was out of the building to let out a pained roar of anguish. Chewie, who was used to his outbursts, sat patiently while his master struggled with his rage. Ben tried to contain it but the anger was too much. He let his fist fly, punching the cold stone wall. It wasn’t until Ben noticed the blood on the ground that he realized he’d torn the skin from his knuckles. 

Ripping a band of fabric off the bottom of his shirt, he wrapped his hand and led Chewie into the park. 

The explosion he’d been waiting for had finally hit. He hoped they were strong enough to pick up the pieces.

* * *

When the door slammed shut, Rey’s first impulse was to call Finn. Her thumb was hovering over the call button yet she couldn’t bring herself to press it. She already knew what her friend would say. 

He wouldn’t understand. Finn hadn’t been through the experiment like she had. He didn’t know how they’d found each other, how they’d talked for hours about their pasts, or how they’d found common ground without ever seeing one another. He’d think she was crazy...probably already did. 

Rey set her phone down, hugging herself as she held back tears. The worst part wasn’t finding out that Ben was Leia’s son— _no_ , the worst part was knowing he hid it from her. If he was willing to do that, what else would he do? 

The anger was another concern. Rey’d seen what rage could make a person do. Plutt never raised a hand to her but that was more to do with the fact Rey kept a crowbar near her at all times than anything else. Without the metal tool to dissuade her employer, she wasn’t sure what Plutt would have tried. 

His temper had turned away more than a few customers in the time she’d worked for him, not to mention several employees. If she and Ben disagreed on something, would he act the same way? 

She tried to think of his beautiful eyes hardening into dark empty shells and his smile twisting into a grimace. The image wouldn’t come into focus. Rey shook her head.

They’d been out in the real world for less than a day. They’d failed their first test: trusting one another. If they couldn’t hold onto their foundation away from the compound, they’d never make it down the aisle. 

She leaned into the chair, seeking warmth and comfort. The cold leather provided neither. 

Trying not to cry, Rey picked herself up and went to the living room, wrapping herself up in a throw blanket. She stared across the room at the succulents, so out of place with the rest of the apartment. They didn’t fit with the decor but Ben had given them a place of honor in his home. The succulents were perched where everyone could see them and gifted with an abundance of sunlight. They meant something to him, perhaps more than any of the fine furnishing or artwork he’d purchased. 

She glanced around, starting to pick out other details, such as the framed photo of Chewie and a rather large magnet for Ben’s vet placed prominently in the center of the fridge door. 

He loved his furry companion. That much was clear. The only pictures Ben had in his apartment were of his lab. There wasn’t a single one of his parents or any friends, which, Rey realized, aligned with the story he’d shared with her in the pods. 

Rey began to wonder. If their roles had been reversed, would she have done the same? Would she have lied by omission to keep Ben in her life? 

The answer was simple. 

Having Ben in her life meant not being alone anymore. Ben was more than a man she’d met three days ago. He’d become her friend, her confidant, and her rock. Ben hadn’t shied away when she revealed the worst parts of herself— her fear of abandonment, the cruelty she suffered in order to eat, and her struggle with feeling worthless. Having Ben meant being a part of something, an equal partner in an adventure she had yet to take in life. 

And Rey wanted to go on that journey with him. 

Throwing off the blanket, she jumped up and ran to the door. Swinging it open, Rey came face to face with the man she’d been searching for.

“Ben.”

“Rey.” His eyes were wide as he stared at her. “I forgot the bags.”

“Bags?”

“For Chewie,” he explained. 

The lab tilted his head innocently up at her. 

Rey started to tell Ben that she’d go with him to the park when she noticed his hand. “You’re bleeding!” 

“It’s nothing,” he told her, trying to hide his hand. 

“What happened?” Rey asked, grabbing his arm and pulling him inside the apartment. 

Ben’s face was red and he refused to make eye contact with her. He didn’t answer her. 

Rey knelt to unhook Chewie from his leash then proceeded to guide Ben into the bathroom. He had a first aid kit under the sink. She pulled out antiseptic, Q-tips, and fresh bandages. Carefully, Rey removed the bloody shred of cloth from his fist, apologizing when he hissed in pain. 

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” she questioned, gently dabbing a Q-tip along one of the scrapes. 

“You’re upset,” was his only response. 

“I’m worried,” Rey corrected. “You’re shutting down.”

“You asked for time so I left,” Ben returned. 

“I know. I’m sorry. That was a lot to process all at once. I wasn’t sure how to feel about everything you shared,” she confessed. “I was worried that you were part of the experiment, as a placebo of sorts, and what I feel for you...it’s not fake.”

Ben stopped her efforts, placing one massive hand over hers. “I never lied about how I feel, Rey.” 

She studied his face, believing every word. “It’s scary being this vulnerable and not knowing what will happen.” 

“It is,” Ben agreed, “but that’s why we have to keep talking. The pods are gone but that doesn’t mean we stop communicating. Whatever happens with our jobs, with our family and friends, any of it, at the end of the day we are still us and we have to make time for that.”

“You’re right,” Rey told him. “I’m sorry I pushed you away.”

“I’m sorry I gave you a reason to,” Ben apologized. “Honesty from now on.”

Rey held up his hand, staring at him expectantly. 

“I may have punched a wall,” he admitted.

“A wall?” she repeated incredulously. Ben gave her a weak smile. “What am I going to do with you, Solo?” 

“Marry me, I hope.”

Rey made a humming noise as she continued to clean and dress his wounds. “You’re lucky I love you.” 

“Still?” 

She froze, glancing up from her task. “Yes, Ben. One fight doesn’t mean I’m going to walk out on you. That’s not how this works.” 

“How does it work, Sunshine?”

“Well, for starters, you stop punching things when you’re upset. It’s not good for you, or the object in question,” Rey decided. 

“Done.”

“And you let your fiancée pick what we’re eating for dinner.” 

Ben arched a brow. “I thought you weren’t hungry.” 

“Changed my mind.” 

“You drive a hard bargain,” he said with a chuckle, “but I think I can live with that.” 

“What about me? Do you think you can live with me?” Rey asked.

“No,” Ben shook his head, cupping her face. “I know I can live with you.”

He didn’t stop kissing her until Chewie pawed at their legs, reminding them that he still needed his walk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute and tbh I thought of abandoning this fic but I'm back with a fresh new chapter. Hope you like it.
> 
> Thanks to my beta, [@reysexualkylo](http://reysexualkylo.tumblr.com/) who turned this around super quick!

The days leading up to Sunday were filled with sharing. Rey committed to remaining open with Ben, answering any questions he had about her past.

She struggled at first. Her aversion to opening up had less to do with trusting Ben and more to do with the fact she’d bottled up all her emotions. Once Rey started, there was an overflow of details. Memories as far back as the day she’d been abandoned to the present raced forth. 

Ben listened attentively, nodding where it was appropriate, taking her hand when her voice wavered, and hugging Rey when she broke into tears. Chewie positioned himself on her other side, acting fiercely protective. By the time she finished, the living room floor was littered with used tissues. Ben tiptoed around them to grab Rey a glass of water. 

While she sipped it, Ben spoke to her about his family dynamics and how meeting her had prompted his reconciliation with Luke. She rubbed her thumb along the backside of his hand. Her gentle touch was soothing, helping to keep Ben calm as he discussed the more painful moments of his past. 

Difficult as it was, they both felt a weight lift from them. There were no more secrets, no stone left unturned. They had bared their souls to one another, strengthening the bond they created within the pods.

They spent hours talking, well into the evening when the city lights seemed to dim with the decreasing traffic and Chewie’s snores were loud enough to interrupt. 

Ben returned to work, which was an adjustment for both of them. Rey took the time to experiment with cooking and get acclimated to his neighborhood. Ben’s days weren’t nearly as relaxing. His supervisor punished him for being out of the office by burying him under paperwork. 

On Friday afternoon, as he signed his initials to the last briefing and closed the folder, Ben was glad to see it was almost time to leave. Along with the piles of forms, Snoke had thrown insults at him all week, reminding Ben where he ranked in the company. 

“You’ll never achieve your full potential if you continue with this frivolous endeavor,” his boss chided. “This firm doesn’t reward slackers. If you want that promotion, you’ll buckle down and commit.” 

Ben ignored him. 

Snoke didn’t appreciate his reaction. In response, he’d dropped another stack of associate-level cases on Ben’s desk and requested that he review them by morning. With the last one completed, Ben prepared to head home. 

He couldn’t wait to see what disaster Rey had made. Last night’s casserole had bubbled and gurgled like the monster from the black lagoon, an analogy that worked on numerous levels considering how burned the top layer had been. Rey forced herself to eat three forkfuls, refusing to waste food until Ben took the entire tray and dumped it into the trash. They’d laughed about it afterward while enjoying a simple meal of burgers and fries in the park while Chewie chased a flock of birds. 

Despite her failures, Rey was adamant about becoming a cook. Ben tried to console her by sharing the fact that his mother had never been able to cook a home meal either. It had the reverse effect. Rey scrolled endlessly on his iPad for easy DIY recipes, making a list of groceries for him to pick up on his way home. 

He chuckled to himself, remembering how determined Rey looked when she handed over the scrap of paper. She wasn’t one to give up. 

And neither was he. 

No matter what Snoke shoved onto his plate, Ben would get it done because at the end of the day he had her to go home to. 

He rose from his desk, gathering up his belongings into his satchel. A dark figure looked in his office doorway, watching him. “Leaving early?”

Ben glanced up at his boss. “It’s after five, sir.”

“Irrelevant.”

“I have dinner plans with my fiancée,” Ben explained. 

“So, you’re still engaged then?” Snoke questioned, not bothering to hide his displeasure.

“I am,” Ben confirmed. “She’s waiting for me.”

“How _domestic_ ,” Snoke said with a sneer.

Ben didn’t rise to Snoke’s bait. He had a weekend full of wedding planning and house-hunting to look forward to. His employer wasn’t going to ruin it. 

“Have you caught up from your time off already?” Snoke challenged. 

“I finished my peer review of Hux’s caseload and provided him with my recommendations. The interviews Phasma rescheduled for the Canady case are all taking place next week and I was able to review all the witness statements for the Thrawn Settlement,” Ben explained. 

“I don’t appreciate the lag time,” Snoke stated scathingly. 

“We are still well ahead of schedule. The case won’t see the inside of a courtroom until the end of next month,” Ben reminded his supervisor. 

“No more delays,” Snoke replied, “or you can kiss that promotion goodbye.” With that, the older man stormed out, leaving Ben to sigh as he sunk down into his desk chair. 

He’d been working towards junior partner for the better part of the last year. Late nights, weekends, and even holidays had become part of his work routine. At the time, being promoted was his goal. Things had changed. Ben’s sole purpose was having a successful marriage with Rey. 

He knew she didn’t care about his job or how much money he made but the idea of having to tell her he’d been fired devastated Ben. He couldn’t fail her. She’d been disappointed too many times in her life. Ben didn’t want to let her down. 

Running a hand through his hair, he glanced at the clock and swore. He was late. 

Ben navigated through rush hour traffic and strolled through his front door, expecting Rey to be annoyed by his tardiness. Instead, he found his fiancée beaming at him from the kitchen. 

“Ta-da!” she announced, gesturing to a picture-perfect meal of chicken Parmesan and freshly made zucchini noodles. 

Ben froze, eyes widening. “Did you do this?” 

Rey’s brow creased and she huffed as she picked up the plates. “If you don’t want to try it, I’ll eat it myself.” She walked them around to the kitchen island that served as their dinner table. 

“Rey, that’s not what—.” 

“Just because I had help doesn’t mean I’m incapable of cooking for you,” she shot over her shoulder. 

“Help?”

“Your next-door neighbor, Maz. Did you know she used to own The Cantina on Seventh and Seventeenth?”

“I didn’t,” Ben answered, dropping his bags by his stool as he joined her. 

“She’s a firecracker. I like her,” Rey announced happily. 

He grinned, pleased she was making friends. Chewie was a great companion but he wasn’t much of a conversationalist. 

“Are you going to try it?” Rey asked, staring at him expectantly. 

Ben instantly dug in, intrigued by her effort and enticed by the aromas wafting in the air. The first bite was an explosion of oregano, garlic, olive oil, and a hint of rosemary. He hummed around his fork, pleasantly surprised. 

Rey stared at him, her lower lip caught between her teeth. “Is it okay?” 

“Amazing,” he replied. “Keep this up and I think you’ll need to change your career aspirations.”

She rolled her eyes. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. I’m still counting on your dad offering me a job. I’m getting stir-crazy sitting in this apartment all day long. Sunday can’t come soon enough.” 

Ben chuckled. “I know.” 

He could tell Rey was excited to meet his father. Han was equally excited to meet Rey. Leia had already discussed Rey with her husband in length. Ben considered her behavior unprofessional, but he would never say it to her face. Despite her petite size, his mother was a formidable woman. She had the means to humiliate him at the wedding. Countless pictures of his awkward teenage phase came to mind. Ben didn’t want to give her any reason to use them. 

“How was work?” Rey asked. 

With a shrug, Ben answered, “Busy. Snoke is on a warpath.” 

“You should quit,” she suggested. “Take up writing full-time.” 

Ben would enjoy nothing more than to be at home all day, savoring a strong cup of coffee and scribbling in his Moleskin. He’d considered reaching out to some publishers to see if his pen name held any merit in the industry but hadn’t followed through yet. 

As if reading his mind, Rey nudged him. “What are you afraid of?”

“I don’t want to fail again.” 

“You won’t.” 

“You don’t know that.” 

“I do.”

“How?” he questioned. 

“Because this time you have me.” 

Ben couldn’t argue with that. 

* * *

When Ben mentioned having dinner with his family, Rey expected they would return to the compound. Since Leia and Luke were running the experiment, she assumed they’d need to be onsite the entire time. She was wrong. 

Ben drove out to Chandrila, making sure to stay on the highway so they didn’t pass through Naboo. Rey saw the intense blues and greens of the lake country from a distance. 

_One day_ , she thought to herself wistfully. 

She went from contemplative to awe-struck when Ben pulled into the Skywalker-Solo estate. The stone house was part of a gated community; the kind Rey had only seen in movies or commercials. Unconsciously, she began to smooth her hands down her sundress, wondering why Ben hadn’t suggested she change into something fancier. 

He grabbed her hands to quiet her apprehension. “Stop worrying. You’ve already met Mom and Luke,” Ben reminded her. 

“That was when they were scientists and I was their subject. This is different,” she protested. 

Ben chuckled. “It’s not.”

“We’ll see how confident you are when you have to meet my friends,” Rey pointed out. 

He didn’t appear worried. She wondered if that was because Ben didn’t think it would ever happen or if he figured he could intimidate them. It was probably a bit of both. 

“Let’s go. If we stay out here too long, my mother is bound to come out to us,” Ben told her. 

They walked hand in hand up the stone steps to the front door. Rey resisted the urge to fix her hair or adjust her shoes. Her worries vanished the second the door swung open. 

“Rey!” Leia wrapped her in a tight embrace. For such a short woman, she was incredibly strong. “Let me look at you,” Ben’s mother said, stepping back and appraising Rey. She smiled approvingly. “You’ll make a gorgeous bride.” 

Rey ducked her head, blushing. “Thank you.” 

“Come in, come in,” Leia invited them, dragging Rey by the hand. Ben followed behind, smirking the entire way. 

Leia led them through the house into an enormous kitchen whose open layout spilled into the dining room. 

“Your home is beautiful,” Rey remarked. 

“Thank you. I’ll be sure to send along your compliments to our cleaning service. Maker knows Han and I don’t have the time for it. He’s more likely to drag grease and oil in here than mop it up,” Leia replied jokingly. Then, as an afterthought, she glanced around and muttered, “Where is that man?” 

“Right here, Princess.” 

Ben may have gotten his stubborn nature from his mother but his physical features were all his father. From the roguish smirk Han wore to the way he moved, Rey saw similarities between him and his son. 

“You must be the lady of the hour. Han Solo. Nice to meet you,” he said, approaching her with an outstretched hand.

“Rey,” she introduced herself, giving his hand a firm shake. 

“Good grip,” he mentioned with a wink. 

“Rey’s a mechanic,” Ben stated, wrapping his arm around her waist. 

She bit back a laugh, finding it endearing how easily Han could tease his son. 

“I’ve heard. Farm boy’s been telling me all about her,” Han explained. 

“Farm boy?” Rey asked.

“He means me.” Luke appeared in the kitchen, a rocks glass of amber liquid in hand. “How are you, Rey?” 

“Good, how are you, Dr. Skywalker?” 

“Luke, please. You’re family now.” 

“Luke,” she repeated, feeling a warmth blossoming in her chest. 

Leia clapped her hands together, smiling brightly at them all. “Well, shall we eat?”

Everyone began to move toward the table but Ben held Rey back. She glanced over her shoulder at him, confused. His gaze was on his mother. 

“That depends,” he started. “Who cooked?” 

“Oh!” She waved him off. 

Han laughed. “You know your mother. As soon as you said you’d be coming over, she placed an order with Snips.”

“Snips?” Rey’s head was swimming as she took her seat between Ben and Luke. Was this another nickname? 

“Ahsoka Tano,” Luke filled her in.

“ _The_ Ahsoka Tano?”

“She’s an old family friend,” Leia confirmed as she poured Rey a glass of wine. 

Rey stared at Ben who merely shrugged. He might not have been moved by the fact he knew baking royalty but Rey was hoping she’d get a chance to meet the famous chef at their wedding. 

Ahsoka Tano had shown the makings of greatness since she was a toddler. She was a culinary prodigy who had studied under the greatest chefs of her generation before breaking tradition to become a pastry chef. Some saw it as a sign of weakness, stating she couldn’t keep up in the kitchen with her male counterparts. They hadn’t counted on her starting her own cooking school or using her experience to launch a public speaking career. Her net worth far exceeded any male chef. 

She was an inspiration to all women professionals. Even if cooking wasn’t one of her strengths, Rey believed she could learn a lot from the woman, even if all she had was five minutes. 

“So, I hear you’re looking for a job,” Han said to Rey as he passed her basket of rolls. 

“Han, not over dinner,” Leia chided, scooping some brussel sprouts into her plate.

“No, it’s fine,” Rey assured her. “I’m ASE certified and have been working as a motorcycle repair specialist for a few years now. I was working toward passing the FAA test,” she told Han. At Luke’s raised eyebrows, Rey added, “It stands for Federal Aviation Administration.” 

“Are you sure you want to go work for Han?” Luke asked her. “Seems like you’d be better off going into business for yourself. At least you have qualifications.” 

“Hey!” Han cried indignantly, pointing his knife at Luke. “Watch it, farm boy.” 

Leia took a long swig of wine from her glass and rolled her eyes. “Men.” 

“It’s tough work being a mechanic,” Han said, clearing his throat as he got them back on topic. “And thankless.” 

“That doesn’t bother me,” Rey responded honestly. “I’d rather do a job that I enjoy instead of sitting behind a desk.” Then, realizing what she’d just said, Rey turned to her fiancée. “No offense.” 

He leaned over to place a kiss on her temple. His mother ‘awed,’ Luke raises his glass in a silent toast, and Han winked. 

“You’re gonna fit right in, kid. Welcome to the family.” 

Their conversation turned to the wedding. Leia had dozens of ideas for venues, themes, and times. Rey let her list out the various choices, not caring what kind of flowers they had or who provided the music. The most important thing was who would be beside her and she already knew the answer to that question. 

When they left at the end of the night, Ben shot her a proud smile. “See? Nothing to worry about.” 

Rey glanced backward, staring up at the grand stone structure. Suddenly, the Skywalker-Solo house didn’t seem so daunting. 

* * *

“Are you sure about this?” Ben asked, eyeing the door warily. They were standing together with a bag of fresh-cut flowers from the market slung over Rey’s shoulder and a bottle of wine in his hand. “He didn’t sound too enthusiastic on the phone.” 

“It will be fine,” Rey assured him. Her face betrayed her. She was nervous. That made two of them. 

Ben had been anxious since she spoke to her best friend Monday night. The FaceTime request had come in right as they finished dinner. Rey immediately lit up, encouraged by the fact Finn was reaching out to her. Ben remained skeptical and for good reason. 

Ever since Rey had told Finn about him, her best friend had been trying to convince her that she’d made a mistake. Ben didn’t appreciate anyone talking down to Rey but he was exceptionally annoyed with Finn. 

The guy had no idea what Rey had been through. No one who hadn’t participated in the experiment understood. They only saw things through their perspective. They couldn’t comprehend how two people with no distractions or barriers could form a connection. Part of Ben wanted to shout at Finn and the other part of him wanted to shove him and his boyfriend into a pod and see how they managed. 

“Are you going to knock or should I?” Ben inquired, studying his fiancée. She was chewing on her lower lip, hands twisting in front of her. “I’ll do it,” he decided out loud. 

She shot him a grateful smile. 

Just as he raised his hand, the door swung open to reveal a dark-haired man with tan skin and cinnamon eyes. Ben’s brow creased. There was something familiar about the guy. 

“Hey, Peanut,” he greeted Rey. “I’m glad you two could make it. Finn’s just— _holy shit_! Ben?” 

“Um, yeah.” Ben extended his free hand to the man. 

“Man, how are you? I haven’t seen you since graduation.” 

Ben stared at Rey’s friend until it finally clicked. They’d gone to high school together. “Dameron?” 

“Yeah,” Dameron said with a laugh, clapping a hand on Ben’s shoulder. “Whew! I was worried when Rey told me about this experiment but now...,” he trailed off and whistled. “Small world, huh?” 

“Uh, yeah, I guess so,” Ben replied, sneaking a glance at Rey. Her worried expression was gone, replaced by a genuine smile. “We brought wine,” Ben told his host, handing over the bottle. 

“Nice! This will go great with the salmon,” Dameron thanked them, ushering them inside. 

Rey took off her flats, which Ben took as a signal to do as well. As he crouched down to untie his shoes, Dameron strolled past them. 

“Oh, hunny,” he called in a sing-song voice as he wandered down the short hall that served as the apartment’s entryway. “Our guests have arrived.” 

“Goodie,” a low, sarcastic retort came from what Ben assumed was the kitchen. 

Rey’s grin vanished. 

“Hey.” He reached out for her hand. She gave him a weak smile. “It will be fine, okay? I’m right here. You just say the word and we can go,” he whispered. 

She mouthed, “Thank you,” just as Dameron emerged with his boyfriend in tow. 

“So,” Finn drawled. “You must be Ben.”

“Nice to meet you.” Ben extended his hand but Finn didn’t notice. He was too busy glaring at where Ben’s other hand was holding onto Rey. 

“Poe says he knows you from school,” Finn continued, crossing his arms over his chest. “He says you’re a good guy.” 

“Ben’s harmless,” Dameron insisted, nudging his boyfriend. “He was in D&D, theater, and things like that. He was a nerd.”

“A cute nerd,” Rey commented, squeezing Ben’s hand. 

His cheeks were burning but he kept his gaze on Finn. Ben had one goal for the evening: convince Rey’s best friend that he was worthy. It appeared he had his work cut out for him. 

Finn cleared his throat. Rey tensed beside Ben. 

“What self-respecting person enters an experiment to find love?” Finn challenged. 

“The kind who doesn’t know what real love is,” Ben answered honestly. “Dameron remembers how I was in high school— withdrawn, quiet, a loner. I’m sure none of those traits are appealing to you, especially considering how I came into Rey’s life. I have my reasons, but unless you know about my family, I’m not sure you’d understand.” 

“What does your family have to do with this?” 

“Everything,” Ben told Finn. “My mother and uncle are the ones who developed the experiment.”

Dameron shot his boyfriend a surprised look. If Finn was caught off-guard by Ben’s confession, he didn’t show it. His face remained impassive.

“I wasn’t even supposed to be there but at the last minute one of the participants dropped out. My mother asked me to join as a favor. She didn’t plan on me finding anyone and I wasn’t looking. I didn’t even believe in her theory until I had my first date with Rey,” Ben explained. 

“So you saw her and thought you got lucky,” Finn surmised. 

Ben chuckled. “Not exactly.” 

“We didn’t meet face to face until after Ben proposed,” Rey revealed. 

Dameron let out a half-cheer, half-cough while Finn’s expression darkened. “Peanut, explain.” 

“That’s why it was an experiment,” Rey clarified for her friends. “Not only did we turn in our phones and move to the compound, but we weren’t influenced by physical traits. While dating, each person was placed in adjoining rooms and separated by a wall. We built our relationship through conversations.” 

“Wow,” Dameron said approvingly. “That’s pretty cool.” 

“Sounds sketchy to me,” Finn remarked. 

“Out of context, I agree. I don’t think you can fully appreciate what we experienced without going through the experiment yourself,” Ben returned, keeping his tone light. 

“Do you think they’d do that?” Dameron asked, sounding interested by the prospect. “I mean, it could be like a round two. They could test their theory against existing couples like us.” 

“No,” Finn refused outright. 

“It sounds strange but honestly, the process helped me come to terms with a lot about myself. I think that’s why my connection to Ben is so meaningful. I realized that I had to accept myself before I could accept anyone else,” Rey shared. 

Finn’s face softened. “Peanut, you have nothing to overcome. You’re perfect just as you are.” 

Rey shook her head. “You’re wrong. I’m a mess.” He started to object but she cut him off. “I’ve been shut off for so long, I wasn’t sure how to open up. It was terrifying to let someone in. I kept second-guessing every comment I made, every phrase I used but you know what? It didn’t matter. In the end, no matter how embarrassing or cringe-worthy I thought my actions were, they were real. There was no place to hide. Ben saw me for me. He knows me more completely than anyone. Whether you believe it or not, we’re in love and I couldn’t be happier.”

The apartment went silent. Ben watched Finn for a reaction, worried he’d kick them out and decide Rey needed an intervention. The man surprised him. 

Finn approached them silently. With a sigh, he took Rey’s hand and gazed at her engagement ring. Dameron whistled, peering at it from over his shoulder. “This is what you want?” Finn asked Rey. 

She nodded. 

“You’re going to take care of her?” he questioned Ben. 

“For the rest of my life,” Ben vowed. 

Finn gave him a curt nod. “Then you have our blessing.” 

“Thank you.”

“Thanks, Finn,” Rey echoed his gratitude, her eyes watery. She threw her arms around her best friend, hugging him tightly. 

“I better be the Man of Honor,” he returned. 

“Of course!” 

“Hey, what about me?” Dameron cried, crowding the two friends. 

“Poe, would you walk me down the aisle?” 

He scoffed, wrapping his arms around both of them. “Obviously.” 

Between her two friends, Rey beamed at Ben. He breathed a sigh of relief. Her biggest worry had been who would walk her down the aisle. With that out of the way, all the other decisions they had to make seemed trivial. 

“Come here, you,” Dameron cried, pulling Ben in. 

Before he could stop it, Ben was part of the group-hug. He was forced to crouch down uncomfortably to fit in the huddle. It was awkward but one glance at Rey and Ben knew it was worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Time to find out who else from the experiment left the compound with a fiancee. And wedding planning gets stressful for the love birds. Wonder how they will de-stress????


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta, [@reysexualkylo](http://reysexualkylo.tumblr.com/)

The Binary Bar on Venaari Way was crowded. Rey could hear the DJ’s music from the street as she and Ben made their way along the sidewalk toward the entrance. 

One look at her fiancée and Rey knew he wasn’t happy. Social situations were awkward for Ben. His prowess as a lawyer had less to do with his ability to navigate a conversation and more to do with hours of research. His anxiety was understandable, especially considering where they were headed and who they were meeting. 

Now in the third week of the experiment, all the participants had either paired up or been considered outliers. Tonight was the first time Rey and Ben were meeting up with the other couples. 

The evening had been arranged by Luke and Leia as a way to encourage friendship and establish a support network. Ben had been correct when he said no one understood what they were going through except the other participants. Only their former housemates could relate to the rollercoaster of emotions they were experiencing as they counted down the days to their wedding. 

“I don’t like this,” Ben muttered. He’d been sullen ever since his mother revealed the names of the other couples. 

“Ben, come on. It won’t be that bad,” Rey said encouragingly. “You said you missed talking to Cassian. He and Bodhi are going to be inside.”

“With Snap,” Ben pointed out bitterly. 

Rey stared at him. His lips were downturned and his brows were creased together. He looked like he was trying to do an impression of Grumpy Cat. She laughed. “Ben Solo, are you jealous?” 

“No.” 

_Liar._

“Ben,” Rey said as she threaded her fingers through his. “I’m engaged to you. I said yes to you. I chose you.” 

“I know,” he mumbled like a disobedient toddler, glaring at the sidewalk. 

She sandwiched his face between her hands. “Hey, it’s you and me against the world, okay? If you don’t want to go in there, we don’t have to. I’ll text Jyn and tell her we aren’t feeling up to it and we can go home.”

“Really?” 

“Really.”

Ben smiled. She pressed a kiss to his lips, enjoying how she could feel him relax against her. As she drew back, he huffed. “Let’s get this over with.” 

“Are you sure?”

He nodded. Rey grinned and led him inside. 

The interior of Binary Bar was futuristic with automation at every turn. The tables all had LED panels with touch screens for ordering. Along the walls, there were private booths situated behind sound-proof glass to offer the added benefit of private music and video selection. 

Rey navigated then through the throng of people dancing in the center of the bar. She headed toward the back where an illuminated screen read, “Private Function.” 

The moment they passed through the doors, the roar of the crowd and the pulse of the bass quieted. 

“Rey!” Jyn came running over with Kaydel, Jess, and another girl Rey recognizes from the house. “You made it!” 

“Hi,” Rey greeted her friends. Jyn pulled her into a hug, which prompted Kaydel and Jess to do the same. 

“I’m Tallie,” the fourth girl introduced herself. “I’m engaged to Bodhi,” she added, holding out her hand where a rose gold and opal ring adorned her finger. 

“Rey. I’m Ben’s fiancée,” Rey told Tallie before shooting a glance over her shoulder to make sure he was still there. 

Ben was tense, scanning the room over her head, his hands buried in his pockets. 

“Have you all met Ben?” Rey asked her friends. She stepped backward, linking her arm through his and dragging him forward into their circle. “Ben, this is Jyn, Kaydel, Jess, and Tallie. We were in the house together at Takodana.” 

He gave them an awkward wave. “Hello.”

“Well, aren’t you a tall drink of water?” Jyn remarked with a sassy wink. “Not at all what I expected from a Kylo Ren stan.” 

Ben made a choking sound and Rey patted him on the back. “Um, will you excuse us? I think we need a drink.”

“Sure but Rey, watch out for—.”

“Hey, sand rat,” someone hissed as an elbow collided with Rey’s side. 

“Bazine.” Rey glared at the other woman. 

“Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Likewise,” Rey replied. “Nice of you to prove Leia and Luke’s theory.”

“Excuse me?” Bazine snapped irritably, placing her hands on her hips.

“That love is blind,” Rey clarified. “I’m sure that’s the only way you managed to leave with a fiancée. Is he also deaf?” 

“Why you little—.” 

She was cut off by a broad hand. “I’m Ben.” 

Bazine raised her eyes and her lips parted in shock. “ _You’re_ Ben?” 

“Uh-huh.”

She glanced at Rey then back at the towering man at her side. “And you’re marrying _her_?” 

“Yep.”

Bazine’s face twisted into a grimace. “Grummgar!” She stomped off screaming her fiancée's name. 

“I don’t miss that,” Rey said, giggling.

Ben looped an arm around her waist and ducked down so his words blew across her ear. “Guess she was the reason you wanted to get out of the house so badly?” 

“Absolutely.”

“Glad I could be of service,” he told her. 

Rey bit her lower lip. He could be of more service. Between his massive hands and his full lips, she was finding it harder and harder to control herself. The only thing holding her back from climbing the man like a tree was her inexperience. 

They’d talked about everything— everything except their sexual history. It was the only thing Rey hadn’t shared with Ben. She wasn’t keeping secrets from him. If he had asked, she would have been honest about her status. Since he hadn’t, Rey was still harboring a potential bomb: the fact she was a virgin. 

It wasn’t that she thought Ben would be upset. His compassion was what had drawn her to him when they first met in the pods. That hadn’t changed over the last couple of weeks but the longer they waited the more Rey was afraid of disappointing him. 

She trusted him to understand and be patient. The problem was that Rey wasn’t patient. She didn’t want to go slow. She was tired of waiting, yet the prospect of doing something wrong kept her from moving forward. 

Ben noticed she was chewing on her lower lip. “What’s wrong, Sunshine?” 

“Hmmm? Oh, nothing,” Rey said, waving him off as they stepped up to the bar to grab a drink. 

He raised an eyebrow at her. 

“It’s nothing, really,” she insisted. 

Ben didn’t appear convinced. He started to push when the bartender asked for their orders. Ben perused the draft list and Rey asked what was good. The bartender went into a pitch about their house cocktail. Binary Bar’s claim to fame was a concoction called the Angerian Fishak surprise. Considering the amount of liquor mixed in the shaker, Rey thought the only surprise would be if she woke up in the morning. 

“You’re a risk-taker,” a voice said approvingly from behind her. Rey turned to find two men grinning at her and Ben. “Are you going to introduce us to your girl, Ben?” 

“Rey, this is Cassian,” Ben indicated the one who’d spoken up, “and Bodhi.”

“Nice to meet you,” Rey told them, smiling as she felt Ben’s arm snake around her waist again. 

“Likewise,” Cassian replied. He took a sip of his drink, smirking. “Jyn wasn’t sure if you’d show up. Said someone was having cold feet,” Cassian commented, staring at Ben.

Rey raised her eyes to her fiancee’s. He made a face. 

“You know I don’t like most of the people here,” he stated gruffly. 

Bodhi snorted while Cassian chuckled. “Snap’s calmed down a lot since you left the house. He proposed to Jess three days ago and she said yes. Now that he started acting real, he’s a pretty decent guy. I suppose we have you to thank for that,” he remarked, inclining his head toward Rey. 

“You’re welcome,” she returned, leaning into Ben. 

“How is wedding planning going?” Ben asked.

Bodhi shrugged, seemingly unbothered by the event preparation. “Tallie and I don’t want anything big. We’re going to get married on Scarif beach. You’re both invited, of course.” 

“We’d love to be there, right Ben?” Rey prompted with a bright smile. She’d never been to the beach before. She wasn’t going to miss the opportunity to see the ocean. 

He nodded. “Congrats.”

Bodhi grinned. “Thanks.” 

“Cassian, how are things coming along for you and Jyn?” Rey asked. 

“It’s a busy time for Jyn with her business so she doesn’t want to take off any more time than she has to. We’re going to get married at her uncles’ monastery in Jedha; keep it close to home.”

“Monastery?” Rey questioned. 

“Chirrut and Baze are monks. They practically raised Jyn after her parents died,” Cassian explained. “I don’t care where we get married, as long as she says yes, which I hope she does since we just mailed out the invitations.” 

“She’ll say yes,” Rey assured him. 

“I hope so,” he said, staring across the room to where Jyn was chatting with her friends. “She’s the most important thing in my life.” 

Rey saw the devotion in his gaze. There was no doubt in her mind that Jyn and Cassian would stay together. Their wedding was going to be a gorgeous occasion. Rey made a mental note to pack tissues. She had a feeling she’d need them. 

Bodhi smiled, contently. “We got lucky, didn’t we?”

“Luck had nothing to do with it. According to mama, she’s prayed for years,” Cassian told them with a roll of his eyes. Clearly, his faith wasn’t as strong as his mother’s. 

“My mother isn’t thrilled about the beach wedding but she adores Tallie,” Bodhi mentioned.

Cassian’s eyes glinted mischievously. “So, Rey, when did Ben fill you in on your future in-laws?” 

“You mean when did he tell me his mother and uncle were the scientists running the experiment?” 

Cassian nodded.

“After we moved into his apartment.”

Bodhi turned away, hiding a laugh as a cough in his arm. Cassian swore. 

“It wasn’t _that_ bad,” Ben said defensively. 

“It wasn’t,” Rey agreed, tilting her head to smile up at him. 

“I take it back,” Cassian said, shaking his head as he chuckled. “You’re one lucky, bastard, Solo.” 

Ben’s eyes didn’t leave her face as he replied, “I know.” 

* * *

“Lightweight,” Ben muttered as he helped Rey out of the cab they’d taken back to the apartment.

“Not all of us can be seven-foot-tall giants,” she retorted, stumbling across the sidewalk to the entrance. 

Ben cursed, shoving a wad of bills at the driver before hurrying to catch up with her. _Stubborn girl._

“Allow me,” he told Rey, opening the door so she could pass through. 

He was increasingly grateful that he’d convinced her to share her fishbowl-sized cocktail with her friends. He couldn’t imagine the state she would have been in if she drank the entire thing by herself. Still, he set a reminder on his phone to check in with Cassian, Bodhi, and Mitaka. Their fiancées had been drinking before they joined Rey in conquering the Angerian Fishak.

“Did you have fun?” Rey asked as they climbed the stairs together. Ben kept a hand on her lower back, steadying her whenever she leaned too far to one side of the other. 

“Some of the pairings surprised me,” he admitted.

Rey scoffed. “Bazine is only in it for the attention.” 

“Probably,” Ben concurred, “but Mitaka and Kaydel are cute.” 

“They are,” Rey agreed. “He’s nice but really quiet.” 

“Mitaka was my roommate,” Ben revealed. “I think I scared him.” 

“Who you? No,” she drawled sarcastically. 

_I should have recorded this_ , he thought as they reached their floor. 

“I’m glad you got the chance to bury the hatchet with Snap,” Rey told him as he unlocked the apartment door. 

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Ben cautioned. “Hey, boy.” 

Chewie came trotting up to them. His collar tags jingling as he approached. Rey kneeled to scratch him behind the ears lovingly. The chocolate lab answered with a series of sloppy kisses. 

As Rey straightened up, she wiped the sleeve of her jacket across her face and turned to Ben. “Jess doesn’t put up with anyone’s shit. She may seem quiet and unbothered by anything but if Snap wants to keep her, he’ll quit it with the fake stuff.” 

“As long as he quits trying to be friendly with you,” Ben grumbled.

Rey swatted him. “Jealous much?” 

“The guy isn’t subtle,” he pointed out. 

“He also isn’t interested. Snap is with Jess now,” Rey told him as she strolled toward the bedroom. 

Ben’s gaze lingered on the way her hips swayed with each step. He ran a hand down the front of his face. Tonight was not the time to be thinking about that.

With a resigned sigh, Ben took Chewie for his pre-bedtime outing. He didn’t think it was a wise choice for him to be in the room while Rey changed into her pajamas. The last few days had been torture enough. Seeing his soon-to-be-wife’s perfect body on display would not help. 

Intimacy was a concept they both struggled with both on a mental and physical level. Ben didn’t want to rush into anything with Rey but it was becoming difficult to deny his attraction to her. He’d already spent far too long showering in the morning and the punching bag at the gym was starting to look a bit worse for wear. Ben’s desperate attempts to find an outlet were getting him nowhere. 

He led Chewie inside the complex, taking his time up the steps. With any luck, Rey would be asleep when he returned. 

She wasn’t. 

His fiancée was leaning against the kitchen counter, downing a glass of water dressed in nothing but his long-sleeved black sweater. Ben’s eyes went from her bare feet up to where his shirt hit her mid-thigh, drinking in each inch of smooth, tan skin. 

“Hey, you,” she greeted him. 

“Hi.” 

“Still mad?”

Ben ran a hand through his hair. “Rey, I’m not mad.”

“You are.”

“I don’t like the guy, okay? I don’t like the way he talks to you and I especially don’t like the way he stares at you.” 

Rey walked up to him, dropping her arms over his shoulders. “Ben, look at me.” He did. “Nothing is going to happen with Snap, alright? The only person I want is the one standing here with me.” 

“Chewie?” 

“Funny,” she said, drawing back to punch him playfully in the shoulder. 

Ben caught her wrist and pulled her flush against him. “I want you,” he returned, his voice low. 

Rey’s eyes sparkled with interest and he considered asking her how she was feeling. She seemed to have regained her coordination. As the question formed on his lips, she pulled away, eyes dimming. 

“I wanted to talk to you about that.” 

His mouth shut with a snap. He didn’t like the sound of that. “Okay,” Ben drawled.

Rey stared down at her hands, mostly hidden under the back fabric of his oversized sleeves. “I...um...I don’t know what I’m doing because I’ve never...,” she trailed off, toes flexing nervously on the floor. “I’ve never done it before.” 

Ben’s eyes widened. That’s why she was worried? He almost laughed — almost — but the uncertainty in body language told him she was serious. 

“I haven’t either,” he admitted quietly. “I never felt comfortable enough with anyone to try.” 

She stared up at him, eyes filling with light as they connected on another commonality. “Me either. I’ll probably be terrible at it,” she finished with an anxious laugh. 

“Not possible,” Ben told her, taking her hand in his. “You’re perfect.” 

Rey’s cheeks flushed crimson but she didn’t reject the compliment. She was getting better about accepting his praise. 

“I’ve heard it’s a good stress reliever. I think after the engagement party tomorrow, I could use a release,” she suggested coyly. “I love your mother but she can be a little over the top.”

Ben smirked. “I couldn’t agree more.” 

* * *

“Did that really just happen?” 

Ben nodded, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. “Yep.”

“How did she get my yearbook photos?” Rey asked, incredulously. 

“Believe me,” he cautioned, “you don’t want to know.” 

Her head was spinning from the engagement party which had gone from awkward to crazy in less than thirty minutes. Rey thought Leia Organa was happy her only son was getting married but her joy knew no bounds. 

It started gradually— a few introductions here, a name drop there —and by the time Rey and Ben caught on, Leia had lined up the next twenty years of their life together. From financial planners to a highly-regarded OB/GYN, Rey’s future mother-in-law has more contacts than a Rolodex. 

But that wasn’t all. 

While Rey had been trying to sample the hors d’oeuvres, Leia pulled her aside to show her Ben’s baby pictures. Initially, Rey found it sweet. What mother wouldn’t be feeling sentimental at a time like this? She should have known better. 

As Leia shared several embarrassing, albeit entertaining stories from Ben’s youth, (including one where Ben had run pantless after his father and his Unca Wanwo), Rey noticed she kept scanning her up and down. 

“I was younger than you when I had him, you know,” Leia commented. “Han was no help. He was terrified that he’d drop Ben. It took him months to realize his son wasn’t made of glass.” She laughed, shaking her head. “You won’t have to worry about that. Ben may have inherited his father’s snark but he wouldn’t leave you alone to raise your child.” 

“Our child?” Rey repeated, confused. 

“I know you two will want to spend some time together enjoying married life,” Leia went on, patting Rey’s arm gently, “but don’t make us wait too long.” 

Rey was in a daze for the remainder of the party. Ben had to guide her out of the house. Five minutes into their ride home, she explained what had happened. Immediately, Rey had to convince him not to turn around so he could yell at his mother for meddling. 

Now, as they pulled into the apartment’s parking garage, Rey had managed to get her nerves under control. 

“She has no filter, absolutely none at all,” Ben was muttering under his breath. He slammed the car door shut. 

Rey walked inside with him, allowing him to let it out. She understood Ben wasn’t truly mad with Leia. He was embarrassed and concerned about her reaction, which was endearing though unnecessary. Leia may have caught Rey off guard but she knew any choice they made regarding children was their choice— no one else’s. 

“And those pictures! Did she have to show you _those_ pictures?” Ben went on, trying three times before he managed to unlock their door. 

“They weren’t that bad,” Rey reassured him as she bent to pet Chewie. 

“Yes, they were!” 

She suppressed a giggle and rolled her eyes. Ben was defensive about his ears. The photograph as his mother shared had been from a time before he’d decided to grow his hair out. Rey didn’t see anything wrong with a young, smiling Ben Solo. Her fiancée had a different opinion. 

“You were cute,” she insisted, straightening up. 

He pointed to the side of his head. “Dumbo, remember?” 

“Ben,” Rey said with a sigh. “Everyone has an awkward phase. It’s called growing up.” She looped her arms around his waist. “Look on the bright side; you were a cute kid and now you’re a hot husband.” 

His cheeks colored and he smirked at her. “Hot husband, huh?” 

Rey nodded. “Besides, your mom had one thing right.”

“What’s that?” 

“Our kids are going to be adorable,” she answered. 

Ben graced her with a full smile. “I thought you didn’t want to rush into that?”

“I don’t, but that doesn’t mean we can’t practice,” Rey told him with a wink. She watched him connect the dots and then he was chasing her into the bedroom. 

She squealed with laughter as she rounded the corner and leaped onto the mattress. Ben tackled her, causing Chewie to jump up next to them. He nosed at Rey’s face, checking to make sure she was okay before doing the same to Ben.

“Alright, boy, out.” Ben removed the chocolate lab from the room. “Three’s a crowd,” he muttered to Rey as he settled between her thighs.

“I couldn’t agree more.”

She brushed her hands across his face, gently trailing her fingertips up the curvature of his jaw until the ends of his hair tickled her.

“I love you, no matter how you wear your hair,” Rey told him, tucking it behind his ear.

“And I love that you love me no matter what,” Ben returned.

He kissed her chin, then her neck, earning a breathy moan. She’d denied herself for too long. She felt like a cork about to pop. After the tense car ride, feeling him kiss her— _touch her_ —was a pleasurable release.

Heat churned in her core, stoked by Ben’s continued efforts as he worked his way up the column of her throat. Rey turned her head to the side, pressing her cheek into the pillow to allow him access. The coolness of the sheets was refreshing against her feverish skin.

“I still can’t believe you picked me,” he whispered.

Ben kissed her once more on the mouth with longing and hunger. As he leaned back on his heels, Rey watched him staring at her. He didn’t break their eye contact when he ripped his shirt over his head or when he unbuckled his belt so he could step out of his pants. Ben didn’t blink until he placed his hands on Rey’s hips.

He flipped her around and drug the zipper of her dress down. Rey felt the fabric pool at her waist and then he was lifting her up. Her dress slid off. Ben swiped it off the bed and they resumed their earlier position.

Rey carded her fingers through his hair as she brought him down for a responding kiss. Ben gently nudged her legs further apart. His hips pressed down on top of her own, resting his part of his weight against her while the rest was supported by his arms. She saw his muscles straining as Ben angled himself at her entrance. She glanced up at him, catching his eyes at the exact moment he pushed in. 

Her throat constricted. The last part of herself was handed over to Ben. Rey felt her eyes prick with the beginning of tears. It wasn’t from regret or pain. She was overwhelmed by a stronger emotion. The knowledge that Ben loved her unconditionally— loved her and wanted to build a life with her was the one thing Rey had always wanted but never had. Her parents hadn’t been able to love her that way, a scar which Rey carried with her daily. Yet, in this moment, Rey felt herself heal. 

The intimate moments she’d shared with Ben had been leading up to this moment, this final act of vulnerability. Rey had followed Leia’s advice and opened herself up. She let herself love and be loved in return. Ben’s entrance into her life had brought her more happiness in a handful of weeks than Rey had experienced in her entire life put together. There was no going back from this. 

Not that she wanted to. 

Rey wrapped her arms around Ben’s wide shoulders, rising slightly off of the mattress as she clung to him, needing to be as close as possible. She wanted to feel his warmth, breathe in his rich scent, and hear his pants and puffs. Rey closed her eyes, savoring all the sensations. 

Ben buried his face in the crook of her neck. The position placed his ear along the corner of her mouth. Rey tilted her head, kissing his earlobe. He sucked in a sharp breath. Smiling, she pinched the delicate flesh between her teeth teasingly. Ben groaned, his hips stuttering. 

He propped himself up a bit higher so he could see her wicked grin. His pace increased, a silent challenge to combat her behavior. She threaded her fingers together behind his neck, yanking him down for a searing kiss. 

Rey could feel the mattress shifting with the force of Ben’s movements. The bedframe screeched across the hardwood floor after a particularly rough thrust. Her eyes fluttered closed and her toes curled. Ben swore. His movements occurred in rapid succession and soon she couldn’t tell which moans belonged to Ben and which belonged to her. 

She bent her knees, drawing her legs up. Ben reached a place deep within her, aided by the new angle that had them both crying out. His hips rocked unsteadily a few more times as a wave of ecstasy washed over Rey, momentarily clearing out every thought, every memory, and impulse. 

When she came back to herself, her voice was soft. “I love you.”

Ben’s arms gave out. He collapsed beside her, his ragged breath the only sound louder than the constant drumming of her own heart. After a moment, he shifted closer. 

“I know,” he said, pressing a tender kiss to her temple. 

She recovered one of the fallen pillows and swatted him. 

Rey wasn’t sure what the future held for them. Their story was just beginning. Things like where to live, when they’d start to have a family, and the topic of Ben’s next novel were all up in the air. Life was full of uncertainty, but one thing was for sure. Rey wanted to face it all with Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [@reysexualkylo](http://reysexualkylo.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing.

Monday morning brought about the shrill ring of his alarm clock. Ben patted the spot on the mattress next to him. He was surprised to find it empty. His eyes snapped open as he scanned the bedroom. “Rey?” 

“Out here,” she called from the kitchen. 

Ben’s brow furrowed. He wiped the sleep from his eyes before padding out to see what she was up to. Ben found her hunched over the stove, cooking a four-course breakfast. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, and a dish of freshly cut fruit were all lined up as if he’d stepped inside a diner. 

“What’s all this?” he asked, equal parts impressed and confused. 

“It’s my first day at the hangar. I want to be prepared so I got up early, showered, and made breakfast,” she explained. 

He could see her chewing the inside of her cheek, struggling to appear confident. “You’ll do great, Sunshine,” Ben consoled her. “Dad already loves you.” 

“That just means I have more to prove,” she said, groaning. “I can’t mess up. I need to be perfect, to show him he made the right choice hiring me.” 

“He did,” Ben promised, gently taking her by the arm so she glanced up at him. “You know how I know?” 

Rey shook her head, staring at him expectantly. 

“Because I made the same choice. Sight unseen.” 

“You’re the best,” she told him, planting a kiss on his lips. 

“Maybe,” he teased. “Or maybe I just have good taste.” 

“Well, you and your good taste need a healthy breakfast to start the day,” Rey said, handing him a plate. 

“If you keep feeding me like this, I’m not going to fit into my tux.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Please. You hit the gym every day after work. Just run a few extra laps and you’ll be fine.” 

“You make it sound like you want me to stay out of the apartment.” 

“No,” Rey replied, “but I won’t be around tonight. I’m going dress shopping with the girls, remember?” 

Ben nodded. “Right.” 

“And you have your appointment on Thursday with the guys,” she reminded him. “It’s at six o’clock sharp, so don’t let Snoke bully you into working late.” 

“I already have it blocked on my calendar,” Ben shared. 

They finished their meal in silence, Ben getting ready for work, while Rey gathered up Chewie’s dishes and prepared a container of food. Han told her she could bring the lab along, which surprised Ben. He didn’t remember his dad being a fan of dogs. He suspected it had something to do with making Rey comfortable. 

“I’ll see you later tonight,” she told him, giving him a chaste kiss goodbye. 

“Send me pictures,” Ben called after her. 

“It’s bad luck,” Rey shouted over her shoulder. 

“I meant of your first day!” 

But she was already gone. 

Ben sighed, shaking his head with a smile. He laced up his loafers and went to the mirror to put on his tie. 

Returning to the First Order felt like being forcibly yanked out of a pleasant daydream and shoved into a nightmare. Ben had to adjust his tie half a dozen times before he got it to hang straight. His hands shook more with each attempt.

The fact that he managed to arrive in one piece was nothing short of a miracle. He hadn’t told Rey, afraid to jinx himself, but today was it— the day Snoke announced who at the firm would be promoted to junior partner. 

Ben was teetering on the precipice of his future. He could either take the plunge into new territory or revert into his former ways. 

He made his way to his office, muttering brief greetings to those he passed. His heart was pounding in his chest, his palms were sweaty, and his stomach was in knots. The pancakes Rey had made him sat in his gut like concrete. He grimaced as he clicked open his inbox. 

Several unopened messages were awaiting his reply but only one marked urgent. Ben recognized his supervisor’s name in the Sent By column. Taking a deep breath, he double-clicked on the email. 

_Mr. Solo,  
Please report to my office at nine a.m. on Monday morning to discuss your annual performance appraisal.  
Any tardiness will warrant a verbal warning and the notice will be added to your record.  
_ _Snoke_

The email had been sent less than thirty minutes ago. 

Ben checked the clock. It was 8:58. He cursed and raced toward Snoke’s office. He barely registered Hux’s red hair as he passed him. If he hadn’t been in such a rush, Ben might have noticed the glare the other man threw his way. 

“Good morning,” Snoke addressed him in a dry, clipped tone. “Close the door.” 

Ben did as he was told and took the seat across from his supervisor. 

“I am sure you understand why I have called you into my office this morning,” Snoke began. Ben nodded. “Good, then let’s proceed.” He slid a document across his desk so it faced Ben. “The position of junior partner is being offered to you, young Solo.”

“Thank you, sir. I won’t let the company down. I will—.”

“I wasn’t finished,” Snoke cut him off. “This offer has conditions, the first of which is dedication.”

Ben stared at the older man, bewildered. “Dedication, sir?” 

“To the role and this firm,” Snoke clarified. “If I thought you possessed the necessary conviction to do your due diligence, we wouldn’t be having this conversation and your promotion would have been announced on Friday afternoon. However, I have reservations.” 

“May I ask what they are?” 

“The most pressing would be your upcoming nuptials,” Snoke revealed. “They will need to be canceled or at the very least postponed. I won’t jeopardize this firm with your distracted mind.” 

“Excuse me? I don’t see how—.”

“If you choose to move forward with taking a wife, might I suggest someone within the firm’s family? Canady’s assistant is competent and doesn’t ask too many questions,” Snoke suggested as if they were discussing a new suit style, not Ben’s life partner. 

“This is highly irregular, not to mention inappropriate,” Ben told him, rising from his chair. “What I choose to do outside of this office during personal hours is my decision. It doesn’t affect my time in the office just as I don’t allow my work to affect my home life.” 

“That may be suitable behavior for your current position,” Snoke returned, lacing his fingers together as he placed his hands in front of him. “However, I expect more from a junior partner. If you can’t fulfill the duties of the role as described, then perhaps the promotion should go to someone else.” 

“I’m marrying Rey at the end of the month. I won’t break off my engagement for you, for this company, or a partnership,” Ben declared.

“Pity,” Snoke responded. There wasn’t an ounce of remorse in his tone. 

Ben’s eyes were fully open. The junior partner position hadn’t been the next step in his career. It was a step backward. He felt his chest expand as he took the first free breath he’d ever inhaled within the confines of the First Order. 

“I quit.” 

“You fool,” Snoke sneered. 

“You’re right. I was a fool to follow you so blindly,” Ben replied,” but my eyes are open now. I’m going to sue you for harassment and your blackmail attempt.”

“Solo?” 

Ben threw open Snoke’s office door and marched out.

“Solo, I’m talking to you!”

Without meeting anyone’s eyes, he walked out of the office for the last time.

As Ben exited the cold building constructed of glass and metal, he noticed Hux leaning against a parking-garage pillar, smoking. “A bit early for lunch isn’t it?” the redhead quipped.

“I thought you quit,” Ben commented.

“I thought I was getting that promotion,” Hux returned. He paused to take another drag. “Guess we were both wrong.”

“Not as wrong as Snoke,” Ben told him. “I resigned; effective immediately.”

Hux’s eyes widened. For a moment he seemed baffled as if he couldn’t understand what Ben had said. Then, he dropped his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out. “What will you do now?”

“Write,” Ben answered. “I’m hoping I can find a publisher but if not I have some savings to keep Rey and I comfortable for a while.”

“I know a guy,” Hux offered, retrieving his phone from his jacket pocket. He began scrolling along his screen. “He’s a bit off but he made a killing developing software for eBooks and he owes me a favor.”

Ben’s phone pinged as Hux sent him the contact information for a D.J. There was no last name. 

“Thanks,” Ben said. He turned to leave, then paused. “You know, if the book is any good, I’m going to need a manager, someone who knows how to write an iron-clad contract. Do you think you could recommend anyone?”

Hux smirked. “Guess you were right, after all, Solo. I am quitting.”

“How long will it take you to write up your resignation letter?” Ben asked.

The redhead scrolled through his phone and a moment later Ben heard a chime sound. “Done,” Hux announced.

“In that case, shall we toast to our new partnership? There’s a pub around the corner that has Guinness on tap,” Ben suggested.

“Deal,” Hux agreed, “but you’re buying.”

* * *

Rey paced the inside of the bridal suite at Chateau Chandrila. The winery was one of Leia’s favorite spots and had been all too happy to accommodate her request to hold a wedding on their grounds. 

They’d converted their wine cellar into a groom’s quarters for Ben but it was nothing compared to the gorgeous cottage they’d fashioned for her out of their storage shed. Big enough to fit twelve adults, the small hut was separate from the main building. It was off to the side, hidden behind a wall of fir trees so no one on the grounds could see Rey when it was time for her to sneak inside. 

It wasn’t the sneaking that she was worried about. In fact, Rey wasn’t nervous at all. The reason she kept pacing the length of the shed was to follow Finn. Her best friend had been slowly losing his cool all morning. When Leia announced they were getting ready to start and left Rey with a kiss on her cheek, Finn started to hyperventilate. 

“This is happening. She’s not going to be Peanut anymore. She’s going to be Solo’s peanut. And then they will have little peanuts and I’ll be an uncle, Poe! An uncle! I don’t know anything about kids! What if I break them?” 

“You need to calm down,” Poe cautioned, holding up his hands the way animal trainers did for defensive creatures. 

Rey tried to reason with him. “Finn, Ben and I aren’t ready for kids. We just found each other.” 

“Oh, please,” Finn drawled sarcastically. “Have you seen that man in a tux? Even without ovaries, I’m not immune.” 

Poe’s eyes widened. “Wait, what?” 

“Finn, listen to me,” Rey said, taking his hands in hers, “you’re my best friend and I need you by my side. You’re my Man of Honor. I want you to be a part of this. Okay?” 

“Okay,” he answered with a nod. Rey waited patiently as he repeated the word a few times. “Yeah, okay. Let’s do this.” 

“Let’s get our Peanut hitched!” Poe cheered. 

Rey shook her head and laughed. She knew it had been a mistake to let him drink that bottle of champagne. He hadn’t eaten anything all day— too worried about looking good in his suit. 

There was a knock on the cottage door. “Finn? They’re ready for you,” the owner of the winery called inside. 

“It’s okay, Jannah; you can come in,” Rey beckoned her inside. 

The woman opened the door a crack, peering at them. “I’ve got Chewie’s leash,” she told Finn. 

“I still can’t believe I’m walking down the aisle with a dog,” he groaned. 

“Hey! Chewie is a valuable part of this service. He is the ring bearer,” Rey stated. 

“If you tied the rings to my neck, I’d be just as effective,” Finn returned.

“Kinky,” Poe said, winking at his boyfriend. 

Jannah stared at Rey, who was already turning toward him. “Don’t start,” she chided, pointing a finger at Poe. 

He feigned an innocent expression and shrugged nonchalantly. “What?” 

“That’s enough,” Jannah decided, stepping inside the shed to remove the champagne from his reach. 

“I wasn’t done with that,” Poe objected.

“Yes, you are,” the other three barked. 

“You have to give me away,” Rey reminded him. 

He waved her off. “I’m fine.” 

She shot Jannah a look. 

“I’ll bring in some coffee for you two while everyone gets lined up,” the winery owner offered.

“Thank you,” Rey responded gratefully. 

“I’ll be out there waiting for you,” Finn promised her. He gave her a final hug, said something in a hushed tone to Poe, then followed Jannah out.

Rey waited until she couldn’t hear their footsteps any longer before turning to Poe. “He’s waiting for you to propose, you know.” 

“How do you figure?” 

She rolled her eyes. “Poe, you’re a good friend but sometimes you can be really thick.”

He gave her a saucy wink. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.” 

“If I wasn’t in my wedding dress right now, I’d smack you.” 

Poe chuckled and they fell into companionable silence. Rey saw the edges of his lips twitch as if he was trying not to smile too broadly. 

“I bought a ring last month,” he admitted.

“What? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I didn’t want to overshadow your big day,” Poe explained. “As soon as you told us about the experiment, I knew it would change you. Maybe you’d come back engaged. Maybe you wouldn’t. Either way, you were taking a step in the right direction. You inspired me to do the same.” 

Rey felt her eyes beginning to water. “You ass,” she hissed, tilting her head back to blink the tears away. “You’re not supposed to make the bride cry before she walks down the aisle.” 

Poe crossed the room to hug her. “Chalk it up to best friend privilege.” 

“The best,” Rey agreed. 

* * *

“Would you quit fidgeting?” his mother snapped under her breath. 

Ben fought the urge to roll his eyes. That was easy for her to say. He was standing in front of two hundred people, most of whom were unfamiliar, waiting for the light of his life to appear. 

Finn came out first, walking Chewie, who all but dragged him down the aisle in an attempt to get to Ben.

He knelt to greet his faithful companion. “Hey, boy. Are you ready for this?” 

_I am_ , he thought, straightening up. 

That was when he got his first look at her. Rey. His chest warmed and he couldn’t stop himself from grinning. She was magnificent, strolling toward him, the sun at her back making her glow like a full-bodied halo. 

“She’s all yours,” Poe told him. 

Ben barely heard him. All he could comprehend was Rey, beaming at him with tears in her eyes. Suddenly, it didn’t matter that they knew less than half of the guest list or that his mother asked them a dozen times when she’d get a grandchild. All the distractions melted into the background. For a few spectacular moments, it was just them. 

Just Ben and Rey. 

When they took their first steps toward a new life,— _a new future_ —Ben became aware of several things all at once. 

First, Rey was his wife now. She’d chosen him, decided he was the one she wanted to build a life with. Ben vowed to spend every day proving to her that she’d made the right choice. 

Second, his parents were both crying. Ben could count the number of times he’d seen his father cry on one hand. Han wasn’t the emotional type. Witnessing his father’s tears had him lose a few of his own. 

Third, Hux was standing next to his mother’s assistant, the one who had helped him procure Rey’s gifts during the experiment. His placement wasn’t what caught Ben off-guard. It was his smile. Hux never smiled but he was practically glowing now, eyes on the petite woman next to him, completely unaware of anything else. 

And finally, Chewie kept himself between Rey and Ben as they entered the winery for the reception. Ben wasn’t sure if it was possible, but the lab seemed to have puffed out his chest, as though he thought today was all about him. 

“He certainly likes the limelight, unlike us,” Rey remarked with a giggle. 

“He’s well-suited for it. Maybe he’s related to Poe,” Ben returned with a smirk. 

“You have no idea,” his wife groaned. 

She regaled him with the story of what happened in her bridal suite leading up to the ceremony. Ben was so busy listening, watching the way she gestured with her hands and how her smile caused her cheeks to dimple, that he didn’t register that their guests had arrived. 

Years later, Ben Solo wouldn’t remember that they ran a full fifteen minutes behind schedule all evening, thanks to Finn’s weepy Man of Honor speech. He wouldn’t recall nearly knocking the topper off of their cake or how many times he stepped on his mother’s feet while they danced. Those details were trivial compared to how Rey made him feel. 

It was overwhelming, intoxicating, and perfect. It was that feeling that prompted him to write his next series, a trilogy about an abandoned scavenger looking for a place to belong and a fallen knight who longed for understanding. 

_Black Diamond_ debuted in the fall. It reached the top of the best seller’s list in less than a week. When asked where he drew his inspiration from, his answer was simple and honest. 

“My favorite love story,” he said, looking at his wife. “Ours.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Thank you for going on this fluffy ride with me. 
> 
> More Reylo goodness [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/works)


End file.
